MI AMOR Y MI PASION
by Roxy Salazar
Summary: Riven esta destrozado,se dio cuenta de que su prometida se acosto con su amigo pero unos cuantos besos lo haran creer en el amor otra vez,conocer a la mujer de su VIDA.winx club!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a igino straffi y raimbow **

_**Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic del club winx, verán que es diferente a mi otro fic, pues aquí Riven es el tipo de chico de una sola chica y Musa es al revés pues sale con muchos hombres por ser una supermodelo…y voy a usar los mismos apellidos BUENO MEJOR NO LES DIGO MAS LEAN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**_

**1er cap. La sesión de fotos**

**POV RIVEN**

Yo soy Riven Macen tengo 24 años y modelo ropa desde los 14 años….haha creo que piensan que soy marica no… pues la verdad es que no, si no quieren creerme pues les puedo decir que hace un par de años estuve a punto de casarme bueno, no estoy aquí para contarles sobre mi vida, si no sobre cómo me enamore de la madre de mis hijos…..Estaba sentado frente a la pasarela esperando a que empezara, mi hermana quería que la viera modelar en su primera pasarela, su nombre es Tecna Macen es 4 años menos que yo, ella fue convencida por 3 de sus amigas que son modelos, la convenció su mejor amiga Musa, yo solo conocía a Bloom y Stella pero a la tal Musa no la conocía, suponía yo que si era modelo, era guapa, delgada y muy alta. Ella me había dicho que era la primera en salir y que su amiga Stella y Bloom era después de ella, también me había dicho que Musa iba a ser la última, que iba a usar el vestido de novia. Las luces se apagaron y empezó la música….Vi como salió mi hermana, le sonreí….. Pasaron las horas y después salió la novia….todos aplaudieron y como lo predije…ella era bellísima, hermosa y preciosa…..Cuando se acabo le mande un mensaje a Tecna con felicitaciones y le dije que tenía que ir a una sesión de fotos, hace un 2 semanas que había firmado un contrato con Calvin Klein, así que tenía que modelar jeans y ropa interior y lo bueno era es que iba a modelar con una chica….y hoy era la sesión de ropa interior así que me dirigí al estudio.

Llegue y todos estaban apurados-John!-grite, buscando al fotógrafo-John esta en el baño…. Con Eli-me dijo Martha, una de las maquillistas-¿Con Eli? ¿Quién es Eli?-le pregunte, confuso-Eli es la nueva peinadora-me dijo-y están teniendo….?-le pregunte-sexo? Si, hace como media hora que están ahí…John dijo que necesitaba "inspiración"-me dijo con un gesto en la mano-ok…-le dije-pero necesito ponerme esto…-le dije mientras le enseñaba los bóxers que tenía que usar-Puedes cambiarte aquí-me dijo mientras me guiño un ojo-No gracias, prefiero esperar-le dije sonrojado.

-AH! AH! MAS MAS!-gritaba la tal "Eli", Toc Toc-John ya acabaste de inspirarte?-le dije-si, voy en camino-me dijo jadeando, se abrió la puerta y salió Eli despeinada, después salió John abrochándose el pantalón. Me meti al baño, me quite la ropa y me puse el bóxer, después me puse una bata y Salí del baño-John, ¿si consiguieron a una chica que firmara el contrato?-le pregunte-Estas de suerte, una chica lo firmo ayer….-me dijo-y quién es?-le pregunte-Ah, es la que está entrando-me dijo era Musa…. Pero se veía más sexy en ropa interior…. Traía un camisón negro de satín…le estaban pintando las uñas mientras arreglaban el escenario, una cama con muchas almohadas…. Se me acerco-Hola, soy Musa Stewart-estiro su mano-Hola, yo soy Riven Macen-le dije estrechando su mano-Un momento Macen? Mi mejor amiga tiene así su apellido…-me dijo-Tecna Macen? Es mi hermanita….-le dije con una sonrisa-wau porque tecna no me cuanta nada sobre su familia-me dijo frustrada-Chicos por favor recuéstense sobre la cama, Riven tu sobre ella-nos dijo John. Hicimos lo que nos dijo-Ahora esta es mi visión, lo vamos a hacer en blanco y negro y tu Riven bésala, que quiero acabar temprano-me dijo mientras le quitaba la tapa a su cámara, yo la voltee a ver y me sonrió-Adelante-y la bese, escuche el flash de la cámara muchas veces-Con más pasión-nos dijo ella me acerco mas y acaricio mi espalda desnuda, pasaron 15 min y yo seguía besando sus labios y John nos dijo-muy bien chicos ya pueden separarse-nos dijo con una risita, yo me baje de ella y me dijo-Besas genial Riven, cuando quieras repetirlo….llámame-me dijo dándome una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! **


	2. la desicion

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**2do CAP: LA DESICION**

Wuau hahaha me había dado su numero… estaba confundido, me cambie y me dirigí a mi mansión, Timmy iba bajando las escaleras…-Hola Riv- me dijo mientras chocábamos los puños-Hola Tim-le dije-¿Si viste a Tecna en su desfile verdad?-le dije-No pude acabo de regresar de viaje…-me dijo, el viajaba mucho pues trabajaba en Windows-pss los siento por ti pero te va a asesinar-le dije-si…lo sé-me dijo bajando la mirada. Verán Timmy es mi cuñado desde hace un año… el solo es un año menor que yo pero mi hermana tiene 20 años apenas… y mi padre falleció hace 5 años mi madre se opuso pero al final la pude convencer-Bueno… como esta noche vas a morir que te parece un trago-le pregunte-Claro!-me dijo. Los dos subimos y nos pusimos trajes pues en el bar que siempre íbamos era de etiqueta. Subimos a mi Porche y nos fuimos y para nuestra desgracia Tecna estaba celebrando con Stella, Bloom, Musa, Flora y Laila, las dos últimas son diseñadoras y estaban con sus respectivos novios Brandon, Sky, Helia y Nabu (los 2 primeros modelos y los otros 2 diseñadores). Sky nos vio y se acerco con los demás chicos, todos de mi edad el único menor era Timmy-Oigan que ya no saludan o qué?-nos dijo Sky-Hola? Pss chicos alguien me pasa una cubeta?-dijo Sky bromeando-jajajajaja-todos se rieron-pip pip pip sobrecarga de baba pip pip sobrecarga de baba...-dijo timmy haciendo ruiditos de computadora-ash! Ya déjenme en paz!-le dije-Si te gusta tanto porque no le hablas?-me pregunto Brandon-Pues es que… yo ya la conozco los que pasa es que es una supermodelo….-les dije yo babeando-Daaa y tú que eres? Un vagabundo? No! Recuerda que tú también eres supermodelo-me dijo Helia tratando de animarme-Oh créeme ahorita no me siento nadita súper…-les dije tomando un gran trago de vino-En donde se quedo el Riven que iba de cacería tras cualquier palo con falda….-bromeo Sky

-Yo también a veces me pregunto donde se fue….-dije yo deprimido-Animo Riv, ve tras de ella-me dijo Nabu-Es que no es tan fácil como piensan… primero es conquistarla, después a ver si ella acepta una relación formal…. Y todo eso y lo peor de todo… es que creo que me estoy enamorado…-les dije, todos se voltearon a ver y se carcajearon-yo y mi estúpida boca…-dije mientras todos me abrazaban-ALELUYA! GRACIAS SEÑOR!-dijo Sky mirando al techo-por qué tan contentos?-les pregunte tratando de salirme de sus abrazos-Riven hemos esperado 2 años para que te enamoraras y vaya que hemos rezado jajajajaja-me dijo Brandon-jajajaja que gracioso…-dije yo con tono de sarcasmo-Chica a las 12 en punto-dijo Nabu y si MUSA se estaba acercando-escóndanme!-dije yo asustado pero para mi desgracia todos me empujaron hacia ella-Hola Riven-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo, la verdad es que se veía bellísima traía un vestido rojo con escote en v en la espalda-Hola-fue lo único que le pude decir-Solo venía a decirte que las fotos ya salieron y que van a salir en la revista ELLE de portada-me dijo emocionada-Genial, la comprare -le dije-Bueno…adiós nos vemos el martes-me dijo mientras me daba otro beso, se volteo y vi algo super genial, en su espalda tenía un tatuaje pequeño que decía YOU MAKE ME SEXY (tu me haces sexy) en letra cursiva como una firma, a los 5 y a mí se nos callo la mandíbula-Si nos vas tras de ella me la puedo quedar?-me pregunto Brandon-jajjaja si Stella de oyera ahora….-le dije pero no hahaahha tal vez si iría tras de ella….


	3. AYUDA

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**3er Cap.: AYUDA**

Me desperté con un dolor tremendo en la cabeza…-no vuelvo a tomar deprimido-me dije a mi mismo, baje en piyama-Buenos días dormilón-me dijo mi hermanita mientras me entregaba una taza de café-Hola, gracias-le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo al café, me senté a lado de timmy que estaba leyendo el periódico, parecía nervioso…-Tienes hambre?-me pregunto Tecna-no, solo necesito 5 tazas de café mas por fa-le dije mientras le entregaba mi taza vacía-Aquí tienes-me dijo mientras se sentaba-gracias-tome la taza y empecé a tomar más-Con que… te gusta Musa eh?-me pregunto mi hermana, yo escupí el café que traía en la boca, por suerte lo icé en la taza, mire a timmy, el se levanto y se echo a correr, yo lo empezó a corretear-Estas muerto!-le grite-AAAAHHH!-grito tecna yo me tire al piso tratando de que mi cabeza no explotara-Gracias, amor-le dijo timmy mientras le daba un beso, yo me levante sosteniendo mi cabeza-Por que le dijiste?-le pregunte-bueno sabes que no puedo guardar un secreto y menos a Tecna-me dijo abrazándola-Saben qué? Hasta aquí! No le contare a nadie más mis secretos-dije levantándome, estaba realmente enojado, agarre las llaves de mi auto y fui directo a la salida-Riven espera no pretendía…-me dijo mi hermana tomando mi mano-déjame en paz!-y cerré de un portazo. Conduje lo más rápido que pude y me pare en un parque, me limite a mirar a las personas que pasaban corriendo, mientras mi enojo disminuía, no tuve más remedio que ir a disculparme. Llegue a casa al medio día lo bueno era que la cruda y el enojo se me habían pasado, entre y Tecna estaba sentada alado de mi madre-Lo siento mucho hermanita sabes que te amo pero timmy aveses me desespera…-le dije-lo sé hermano y perdóname por ser tan metiche pero no quiero que salgas herido otra vez como lo de Mitzi…-me dijo, así se llamaba mi ex prometida-no importa haces bien en preocuparte tanto por mí, así que estoy dispuesto a que me des consejos pera esto-le dije sentándome a su lado-así me gusta que se comparten como equipo-nos dijo mi madre sonriente,-además Musa es una buena chica hasta podría ser una buena madre y esposa…-dijo-mama! Creo que todavía no es tiempo para pensar en eso…-le dije rojo-jajjajaja-las 2 se rieron-bueno yo quiero consejos no carcajadas…-dije-está bien Riv pero te gustaría para esposa?-pregunto mi hermana-ashh tengo que contestar?-le dije-si-me dijo mi madre-Esta bien…si me gustaría que fuera mi compañera-les dije-awwwwwwn-dijeron las 2 con tono de ternura-este si es amor del bueno!-dijo mi mamá-y cuántos hijos piensan tener?-me pregunto mi hermana-Tecna ni si quiera somos novios!-le dije-pero pronto lo serán-me dijo-ash mejor ya me voy a bañar que todavía sigo en piyama y la conquisto por mis propios medios…-dije mientras subía la escalera, mi hermana y mi madre ya estaban chismorreando sobre cuántos hijos íbamos a tener, etc.…

Cuando salí de la ducha estaba más relajado, la llame y le pedí que si quería tomar un café conmigo y acepto, iba bajando las escaleras cuando mi hermana me pregunto-adonde tan guapo?-me dijo-A salir con mi futura prometida-les dije sonriente-así es el optimismo!-me dijo mi madre-yuju! Tendré una nueva hermana-grito Tecna-si solo espera unos 6 meses para proponerle matrimonio…-les dije-wow espero que esos meses se pasen rápido-me dijo mi madre-yo también lo espero…-dije-y quiero muchos nietos eh-me dijo mi madre sonriente-jajajaja tal vez madre….jaajaja tal ves.


	4. UNA OPORTUNIDAD

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**4to cap.: Una oportunidad**

Estaba tan feliz, desde que Mitzi se había acostado con Francisco (mi mejor amigo en ese entonces) nunca antes me había sentido tan…tan…vivo, sentir que mi corazón latía por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo….llegue a casa y aparque mi auto.

Entre y mi madre seguía sentada en el sillón a lado de Tecna estaban viendo la comedia F.R.I.E.N.D.S-Hola qué tal te fue hijito-me dijo mi madre-G.E.N.I.A.L madre…-les dije sonriente-¿CUANDO SE VAN A CASAR?-me pregunto mi hermana emocionada-apenas somos…novios…-dije yo hecho un jitomate-enserio!-me grito mi hermana levantándose del sillón, yo solo pude asentir y me senté en otro sillón. Mi hermana corrió y se sentó alado de mi-Hermanito felicidades!-grito-Gracias-le dije abrasandola-pero ¿Cómo le hisiste?-me pregunto sorprendida-bueno pues hablamos por 2 horas más o menos obviamente le compre un café y nos besamos un buen rato…-le dije-entonces le dije que me encantaría que saliéramos como una pareja y me dijo claro que me encantaría ser tu novia!-le dije haciendo una pobre imitación de su hermosa voz-y cuando se van a volver a ver?-me pregunto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos-mmmm el martes en la sesión de fotos-ohhhh genial-dijo Tecna-espero con ansias la boda…-me dijo mi madre-jajjaja yo también pero solo espérenme medio año para proponerle matrimonio-les dije mientras me levantaba-¿Por qué no se lo propones en año nuevo? Así ya serian 6 meses estamos en junio-me dijo mi madre-buena idea…-le dije pensativo-pero tendrás que encontrar el anillo perfecto-me sugirió Tecna, mi madre se levanto y vino asía mi-yo tengo eso…-me dijo mientras se quitaba su anillo cuando vi por donde quería ir le dije-no madre yo no podría aceptar eso, es tu anillo de compromiso-le dije con ojos sinceros, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos…-no, mi amor….quiero que se lo des-me lo entrego lei la inscripción que tenía en el aro: love doesn't have ending (el amor no tiene fin)-es de tiffany & co.-me dijo mi madre-tiffanis existía en tus tiempos?-le pregunte-mi amor, tengo 50 años y soy del 1960 Tiffany & co es del 1837 muchos años antes de que yo naciera, no soy tan vieja-me dijo-jaaja lo siento ma-le dije-muchísimas gracias madre… es perfecto-le dije contemplándolo-si… este octubre tu padre y yo cumpliríamos 50 años de casados…-me dijo-solo promete algo…-me dijo mi madre-lo que quieras-le dije-Cuadala,protejela,amala y por nada del mundo la bajas a lastimar-me dijo-te lo prometo-le dije, le di un beso en la frente-Buenas noches-les dije y me fui directo a mi habitación y ya recostado pensé en mi padre… todo por ese estúpido ataque al corazón, yo lo amaba desde pequeño él me daba consejos y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, mire el anillo que me había dado mi madre… y pensé en su matrimonio, mis padres por ejemplo se habían conocido en sábado y ya para el próximo viernes se estaban casando…ellos se amaban plenamente, sin mentiras porquerías como amates y cosas por el estilo, mi padre me dijo que cuando creciera iba a estar ahí en mi boda para apoyarme pero sé que lo estará…viéndome desde allá arriba y se que sabe que musa es la indicada para ser mi compañera….-te amo papa-le dije mirando al techo, enseguida mi habitación se lleno de paz, yo sabia que era el… y me quede dormido pensando en musa, mi familia y mi boda…

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS TENDRE LA FOTO DEL ANILLO EN MI PREFIL LAS AMO!

ATTE ROXYTWILIGHTLOVING


	5. RECUERDOS

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**5to RECUERDOS…**

**Hola! Este capi va tener muchas reflexiones o cachitos del pasado de musa y riven Disfrútenlo!**

**POV MUSA**

Inicio de Flash back

-eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto…-me dijo asombrado después de besarnos

-hahhaa eres el quinto que me lo dice esta semana…-le dije riéndome

-a si? Y como le fue a los otros?-me dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su latte

-no tan bien como te está yendo a ti…-le dije seductoramente mientras me acercaba a besarlo de nuevo-genial-fue lo único que pudo decir pues nos estábamos besando-huh-suspiro acercándose más a mi por la estúpida mesa que nos separaba, inmediatamente me separe de el pues había muchos ojos clavados en nuestro beso…y muchos de esos ojos estaban leyendo la revista donde habíamos salido de portada-lo siento, no pretendía apernarte-me dijo-no, lo que pasa es hace mucho que no estaba enamorada de alguien, sabes? Aves es como si que el amor desapareciera-le dije sonrojada, pues había confesado mis sentimiento hacia el-créeme se de lo que hablas, tu también me gustas mucho…-dijo sonriente-bueno, podemos arreglar eso..-me dijo con una sonrisa seductora de esas que derriten…-me encantaría que saliéramos como una pareja…-me dijo con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos violetas-riven me encantaría ser tu novia!-le dije mientras lo abrazaba-gracias, amor-me dijo mientras me besaba, cuando pronuncio esas palabras sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar

FIN DE FASHBACK

Me llamo Musa Stewart tengo 22 años hace 1 me gradué en diseño de edificios, casas, etc. pero mi verdadera afición es el modelaje, y justamente mi afición mi hiso conocer el amor de mi eternidad….

Estaba acostada en mi cama pensando en que ya tenía novio… desde que el estúpido Francisco se acostó con la perra de Mitzi, el y yo llevábamos 3 años de noviazgo desde la universidad pero ese estúpido de Francisco lo tiro todo al caño…ahora sé que se escapo con la ignorante de Mitzi y que el próximo año se va casar con la copia barata de barbie (pero es todo lo contrario) es castaña, ojos verdes, delgada pero sin cintura, recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo que tenía novio pero suponía que la muy cretina lo dejo al pobre, espero que ese alguien este con alguien especial y que lo valore…me levante y me fui a la cocina a hacerme el desayuno

**POV RIVEN**

Inicio de flash back

Recuerdo que ese día mi padre se había despidió de un modo que nunca solía hacerlo-que tengas buen día, hijo mío-lo recuerdo perfectamente, me dio un beso en la frente y yo le dije-igualmente padre, los quiero-les dije a todos los que estaban comiendo el desayuno, eran mi padre, mi madre, mi hermanita y timmy que en ese entonces era su novio, recuerdo que lo habíamos invitado a desayunar.

Era un Jueves normal, llegue a casa y me encontré con algo que no era cotidiano

-Padre! padre! Que te ha pasado?-me hinque alado de el que ya asía en el piso, estaba temblando, mi madre acudió a los gritos del corredor con mi hermana y timmy iban detrás de ella-Alfred! Qué te pasa?-le pregunto mi madre a sollozos pues ella ya estaba llorando

-Marie, mi vida no tienes por qué llorar, solo es hora de irme…-esas palabras me dejaron helado-papa no, no es hora para eso-dijo mi hermana casi gritando pues el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la dejaba hablar bien-no, si es hora, los amo a todos y timmy prométeme que cuidaras a mi pequeña..-dijo mi padre con mucho esfuerzo-se lo prometo señor-le dijo con los ojos llorosos y después e de unos segundos mi mundo entero se desmorono, mi padre, el hombre de ejemplo había muerto… yo, apenas su hijo mayor de edad, con 19 años, había quedado sin padre…y para mi hermana había sido peor pues solo tenía 15 años y después de eso las tragedias afectaron mi vida.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Perdí a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo, mi padre me había inspirado a estudiar administración de empresas turísticas pues él tenía 5 hoteles en muchas playas y si lo estudie pero justamente murió un año antes de que terminara la carrera, ahora yo poseo e 4 de esos hoteles pues a mi madre le dejo muchísimo dinero y uno de esos hoteles y mi hermana se quedo con los 3 edificios que tenían oficinas, las rentan, genial ahora necesito alguien para compartir mis riquezas ya quería que fuera martes pues quería ver a mi novia… ya se que estoy loco de que la quiero para toda la vida pero así es… pues es algo que me atrae a ella es como magnetismo y amor… ella tiene algo especial y quiero descubrir que es….

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	6. la cruda verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**6to capi: la cruda verdad**

**Este capi trata un pokito de la vida de tecna y timmy y está un poquito subidito de tono. DISFRUTENLO!**

**POV RIVEN**

Por fin! Era martes en la mañana… tenía tantas ganas de verla, pero lo malo era que esta vez íbamos a modelar en jeans y no podía ver su hermoso cuerpo sobre satín -jajaja soy un pervertido…- me dije a mi mismo cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes baje corriendo las escaleras y mi hermana me sonrió-hola-le dije-hola-me dijo sonriente-¿no vas a desayunar?-me dijo pues me vio que me dirigía a la salida-nop, voy a desayunar con ella…-le dije-sonriente, en ese instante bajo timmy de su habitación, parecía asustado, creo que pensaba que lo quería asesinar por confesar mi secretito…que ya no era nada secreto, le sonreí, haciéndole entender de que todo estaba bien-fui-dijo el quitando se el sudor de la frente-jajjaaja, no tienes que temerme tim-le dije mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el codo-eso espero-me dijo mientras se sentaba-oigan pensándolo bien ustedes no me han dado un sobrino-les dije sonriente, inmediatamente el color imvadio las majillas de mi hermana-pues no lo hemos planeado-contesto tim pues tecna se había volteado a atender los huavos fritos que estaba haciendo pero sabía bien que estaba escondiendo su rubor

-Pero Tecna…sabes bien que nos encantan los niños a ti y a mi…-le dije-pues si pero…no es eso..-me dijo todavía roja-entonces que es…-le dije curioso-riven ya vámonos por favor llévame al trabajo-me dijo timmy-espera solo deja que tecna responda mi pregunta…-le dije insistiendo-no, ya es tarde-me jalo, le dio un pequeño beso a tecna y salimos-oye!-le dije pues yo quería saber, entramos encendí el auto y empezamos a platicar-porque no me dejaste saber?-le pregunte haciendo que mi tono de voz fuera fuerte-porque….-pensó si era bueno decirlo o no-porque qué?-le pregunte-es vergonzoso-me dijo con los ojos vulnerables pero con tono normal, el pánico entro a mi cabeza- por dios timmy eres infértil!-le pregunte pero fue más un grito-no! De donde sacas esa loca idea?-me dijo-entonses mi hermana lo es?-le pregunte más calmado-no-entonces que rayos les pasa?-les pregunte con un tono gracioso, como el no respondió presentí lo peor, pero obviamente eso no podía ser, tenían un año de casados…-no me digas que no han tenido sexo..-le dije bromeando pues eso no podía ser, el bajo la mirada y asintió-timmy! No es posible que no hayas hecho el amor con mi hermana! Ni una vez lo han hecho?-le pregunte atónito-no huh-suspiro dándose por vencido-pero por favor explícame la razón porque no han tenido sexo?-le pregunte-pues…lo que pasa es que ella no esta lista….pero yo me muero de ganas pero no la quiero presionar-me dijo-bueno es genial que no te quieras sobrepasar con ella…pero ya llevan un año de casados-le dije-lo se y me estoy volviendo loco…no sé cómo le haces para vivir sin sexo…-me dijo-jajjaa yo tampoco y déjame decirte que las relaciones que tuve con mitzi NO fueron nada placenteras…es como si no me hubiera acostado con ella, es más, jamás he tenido un orgasmo, ella llegaba pero yo no…-le dije-uy si tú no has tenido un orgasmo yo menos…-me dijo melancólico-jajajaaaj-nos reímos los dos-bueno pero no te da tentación mientras la vez en ropa interior…?-le pregunte-muchísima…-me dijo-pero oí que ya tienes novia… por fin vas a tener sexo no?-me dijo-tal vez…pero que tal que es una de esas castas hasta el matrimonio y no voy a tener nada… jaajaja-me reí de mi mismo-pero piensas casarte con ella no-me dijo-sin dudarlo-le dije seguro-ya llegamos-le dije-gracias-me dijo-suerte con tu problema sexual jaaja-le dije con una risita-igual jajaja-me dijo

Luego mis pensamientos ocuparon otra cosa….MUSA


	7. El asqueroso ENCUENTRO

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**7mo cap.: El asqueroso encuentro **

**(POV MUSA)**

Conducía como loca solo quería llegar al estudio para las fotos, quería verlo, llegue y aparque, afortunadamente su flamante Porche rojo estaba estacionado a lado de mi Camaro, baje y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta, guapísimo solo que esta vez no estaba usaba ropa interior sino unos jeans naturalmente desgastados y una playera gris y unos tenis vans negros, se me acerco con esa sonrisa suya tan hermosa, me tomo por la cintura y me dijo-buenos días señorita, ¿cómo está usted?-me dijo sonriente-muy bien caballero-le dije con el mismo tono de voz, y me beso maravillosamente hermoso-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-me dijo susurrando-yo también y muchísimo-le dije-¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?-me pregunto-claro-olvidando que ya había desayunado, pero que me iba a importar, tomo mi mano y nos fuimos a un Starsbucks que estaba a 2 cuadras del estudio de fotografía, nuestra sesión era a las 10 y eran las 9 así que teníamos tiempo, decidimos ir caminando y me servía de bajar la comida pues tenía que comer algo con el, llegamos y nos sentamos-amor, ¿qué vas a querer?-me dijo con un tono amoroso pues el camarero estaba babeando por mi-mi vida pide lo que quieras para comer pero si quiero un capuchino con mucha espuma es que tengo frio-le dije a riven nunca voltee a ver al estúpido camarero-en serio mi amor?-me dijo con tono acaramelado, yo solo asentí-muy bien quieres mi chamarra?-me dijo-claro mi amor-le dijo, me la entrego-bueno entonces que sean 2 capuchinos y baguette de pollo-le dijo-pero son 2 no quisiera otro?-le dijo mirándome otra vez-no te preocupes, chico, lo compartiremos-le dijo mientras sus ojos se perdían en los míos-está bien-dijo con un tono tosco, tomo los menús y se fue.

**(POV RIVEN)**

-jajaaja-me rei a carcajadas, ella me sonrió-enserio tienes frio?-le dije-ovio no, solo quería seguirte la corriente, aunque tu chamarra huele muy bien-me dijo con pequeño rubor en sus hermosos cachetes-gracias-le dije y en ese instante nuestra platica fue destruida, llego un tipo y una chica muy conocidos-Francisco-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, nos miramos ¿Cómo lo conocía?-Mitzi-dijo ella mientras cerraba los puños ¿Cómo? Esto me estaba asustando-Riven!-grito y se aserco a la mesa con Francisco tomados de la mano-Musa…hola-dijo el con una sonrisa, sentí que me habían cortado la garganta, porque el pasado siempre tiene que volver?-hola-dijo musa tratando de ser amigable-riven, como has estado?-me dijo-musa querida, estas bellísima-le dijo-gracias-dijo con tono amargo-amor podemos hablar en privado?-le pregunte-claro-dijo ella aliviada-disculpen-dije yo mientras me paraba de la mesa-de donde lo conoces?-le pregunte cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa-huh-supiro-es mi ex, el se acosto con ella y por eso terminamos…-me dijo-y a ella de donde la conoces?-le pregunte-pues en la secundaria-me dijo-y tu?-me dijo cruzando los brazos-pues ella era mi ex y el mi mejor amigo y pues creo que ya sabes por que terminamos…-le dije, se volteo y vi que iba a salir, la jale y la bese como nunca…. Al principio me rechazo pero después se apego mas a mi-no te voy a dejar ir por una tontería..-le dije susurrando-lo sé… y lo siento es que no te imagino en los brazos de otra…-me dijo también susurrando-como que ya se me quito el hambre-le dije-si, a mi igual vámonos no?-me dijo-si, solo espera-le dije-oigan les invito un baguette, aquí les dejo el dinero para pagar, nos vemos luego-les dije a Mitzi y Francisco. Jale a Musa y nos dirigimos al Estudio.


	8. FELICIDADES

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**8vo capi.: Felicidades**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Acabo la sesión de fotos, me despedí de ella y me fui, todavía pensando en ese horrible encuentro, llegue a la casa y timmy estaba dando saltitos-que onda?-le dije pues tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-es el mejor día de mi vida-dijo sonriente-y como por que?-le pregunte-pues que cuando llegue tecna y yo….pues-me sonrió mas, su felicidad era evidente-jajjaja, felicidades cuñadito pero…eras virgen antes de tener sexo con mi hermana?-le dije-obvio no porque si no estaría súper nervioso, sin experiencia….jajajja pero por fin! Gracias dios-dijo mientras miraba el techo-jajajaja felicidades amigo-le dije-jajja-se rio-bueno…ahora si piensan tener hijos no? Ahora que ya han hecho su "trabajo" jajajaja-me reí-bueno…jajajaja pues sabes bien que para un bebe se tiene que "trabajar" mucho-me dijo guiñando me un ojo-jajajaja es verdad…-le dije-bueno, bueno y a ti como te va con Musa?-me pregunto-pues muy bien pero no hemos hecho esa clase de cosas….-le dije-ouch y es doloroso créeme se lo que es, bueno sabia pues ya sabes…-me dijo-gracias por echarme en cara que tu ya tienes vida sexual y yo no-le dije bromeando-jaajaja lo siento-me dijo-por cierto en donde está Tecna?-le pregunte-salio con Musa supongo yo que a chismorrear sobre su primera vez….jajajaja ya sabes cómo son las mujeres-me dijo-si…

**(POV MUSA)**

-En serio!-le dije a Tecna, estaba colorada-si…jajaaj-se rio-oye amiga perdón por preguntarte pero…..si apenas HOY dejaste de ser virgen ¿Qué hicieron en la noche de bodas?-le pregunto, el color rojo volvió a invadir sus mejillas-bueno… si se puede saber…-le dije-bueno pues…. Nos besamos y después a dormir…Qué aburrida soy… jajjaja-se rio de sí misma-jajajaa perdón por decírtelo pero si jaaajaja pero solo un poquito…-le dije-y tú sigues siendo virgen? Si se puede saber….-me dijo con mi tono de hace un rato-pues…. Si, hasta el matrimonio, se lo prometí a mi padre unos cuantos años antes de que nos abandonara y después muriera…-le dije-lo siento mucho por el recuerdo musi no debí preguntar…-me dijo mi mejor amiga mientras acariciaba mi cabello-no te preocupes, no pretendías hacerme sentir mal-le dije-si, lo siento, pero no hay una persona con la que quieras romper esa promesa?-me pregunto, me puse como jitomate, sabía que se refería a su guapísimo hermano-jajajja pues a tu hermano lo quiero mucho aunque solo llevemos una semana juntos….tal vez es el indicado para eso…-le dije colorada-en serio! Amiga! Awwwwnnn que boni se nota que lo quieres mucho….-me dijo-si-le dije-entonces mi hermanito es un chico con suerte-me dijo con ojos sinceros-jajajaa pues hay chicas mas lindas que yo….imagínate si ya modela desde que era adolescente a de haber conocido a muchas chicas…-le dije-pues si….cuando era más joven traía a casa una chica diferente cada 3 días, pero no te preocupes cuando conoció a Mitzi se le sentó la cabeza pues por eso se iba a casar con ella, pero mira….lo que es el destino-me dijo sonriéndome-pues si…-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-amiga te dejo…me tengo que ir, nos vemos-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla-está bien amiga, te acompaño a la puerta-le dije-adiós amiga nos vemos-me dijo-chao-espere a que su auto arrancara, se fue y yo cerré la puerta.

**(1 mes después)**

Estaba sentada en la sala de Riven en su casa, estábamos viendo una película, la masacre de Texas no era la mejor película…..yo solo lo estaba abrazando, con mi cara en su pecho pues era una escena fuerte, yo solo escuchaba los gritos de las victimas que asesinaba "cara de cuero"-mi amor jajaja si tanto miedo te da…mejor vamos a ver otra cosa-me dijo con una risita-no, está bien, me gusta abrazarte y tu perfume es delicioso…-le dije-jajaja está bien mi vida, tus deseos son ordenes-me dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme…

**(POV RIVEN)**

Esos besos que me llevaban al cielo…-uhum perdón por interrumpir…-me dijo mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras-ash-dije mientras me alejaba de musa, ella se puso colorada-que parte de "voy a ver una película con MI novia en la sala" no entiendes-le dije-perdón hermanito pero pensé que querrías saber que vas a ser TÍO…-me dijo, musa y yo saltamos del sillón-Que!-le dije-amiga!-dijo mi bellísima novia mientras la abrazaba-hablas en serio hermanita!-le dije-si…-me dijo, automáticamente poso sus manos sobre su vientre, nada abultado-cuanto tienes?-pregunto musa-1 mes apenas-dijo acariciando su barriga-entonces ya sé cuando te embarazaste…-le dije recordando exactamente hace un mes que tim me dijo que se había acostado con ella por primera vez, ella se puso colorada-pues si jaja-dijo musa-ya se lo dijiste a tim?-le dije-no, todavía no, todavía no llega de trabajar-me dijo-tu madre se va a poner muy contenta-dijo musa-feliz de qué?-dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta-estoy embarazada mami!-le dijo mi hermanita-hija mía!-dijo mi madre mientras corría a abrazarla, yo la cargué y le di un beso en la mejilla-cuidado con la embarazada…-dijo ella-lo siento-le dije-gracias a dios, hija ya se habían tardado tu y mi yerno, ya quería ser abuela-dijo mi madre-si, lo siento por la tardanza-dijo, hablamos todos sobre el bebe, por fin la vida me sonreía, con musa a mi lado… podía luchar contra quien sea…uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPI? SUPER CUTE NO? ****DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**ATTE:ROXYTWILIGHTLOVING**


	9. El primer TE AMO

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**9no capi: El primer TE AMO**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Todo iba genial…musa y yo llevábamos 1 mes y medio juntos y mi hermana con su bebe estaba feliz y en paz. Estábamos los dos en mi habitación hablando. Cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos besando….pero esta vez era diferente, había más ternura y amor en sus besos, esos besos se estaban intensificando…cada vez más pasional yo tenía mucho cuidado pues sabía que en un descuido, ya podríamos estar teniendo relaciones sexuales, me di cuenta de que me estaba desabrochando la camisa…-para-le dije jadeando pues esas sensaciones eran mucho para mí-no quieres…-me dijo confusa-no, si quiero pero…no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti-le dije-no lo estás haciendo…créeme soy yo la que se está aprovechando de ti-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras seguía desabrochando mi camisa-mmmm lo siento pero no voy a dejar que rompas tu promesa-le dije-¿Quién te lo conto?-me dijo-Tecna-dijimos al mismo tiempo, solo que ella con un tono irritante-pues….me puedo casar contigo-me dijo ella, pensé que era una broma pero su tono era serio-lo dices en serio?-le pregunte-bueno…pues si me gustaría, yo…aunque no lo diga mucho TE AMO Riv-me dijo, yo no podía creer la realidad de sus palabras-Bueno pues si lo dices en serio….-le dije, salte de la cama y rebusque en los cajones de mi buro, encontré lo buscaba, una cajita blanca de terciopelo-oh riven es lo que creo que es…-me dijo, las lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos-pues si es un anillo bingo!-le dije.

**(POV MUSA)**

Era oficial….era el mejor día de mi vida-Musa…Cásate conmigo, se que apenas llevamos 1 mes de novios, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida…desde que te vi entando en el estudio de fotos supe que todo esto pasaría-me dijo mientras abría la cajita blanca y vi el hermoso anillo de oro blanco, no pude decir nada-Veras…mis abuelos duraron 56 años de casados y mis padres 44 pues quiero que a nosotros nos valla excelente…-me dijo sonriente-riven yo…dios mío mira el tamaño de la piedra-le dije con un nudo en la garganta-pues si.. Son 20 quilates, era de mi madre… Musa, por favor tu silencio me está matando-me dijo-SI, MI AMOR. CLARO QUE ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO-le dije abalanzándome a él y empecé a besarlo de nuevo-ahora ya podemos hacerlo…-le dije-nopi, lo siento pero tendrás que esperar a la luna de miel-me dijo mientras me ponía el anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda-ash-dije yo cruce mi brazos contra mi pecho-mi amor, tranquila, se paciente-me dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre la ligera arruga de mi frente-no me gusta verte haciendo pucheros jaja aunque te veas adorable-me dijo-esta bien….esperare-le dije mientras me paraba de la cama-me tengo que ir… pues mi madre me llamara en exactamente 15 min-le dije-esta bien amor, te acompaño a la puerta-me dijo mientras se abrochaba los 4 botones que había podido desabrochar, bajamos los 2 en silencio, me acompaño al auto-Te amo-me dijo mientras me daba un beso por la ventanilla del auto-yo también te amo-le dije sonriente, encendí el auto y me despi de el con un gesto en la mano….tenía que contarle muchas cosas a mi madre…

**(POV RIVEN)**

Entre a la cocina…pensando en cómo serian nuestros hijos jajaaja, timmy estaba haciéndose un sándwich-entonces…-me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la mesita-entonces qué?-le dije-como te fue-me dijo mientras mordía su sándwich-bien-le dije un poco molesto pues sabía a qué se refería-Solo bien?-me pregunto-si, bien-le dije-bueno…quieres hablar de ello?-me dijo-no gracias-le dije-está bien..Trágatelo-me dijo-pues…digamos que era hora de "batear" y el "bate" se convirtió en manguera…-le dije mientras me daba golpes en la cabeza-ouch-me dijo con una mueca-si… me tuve que escudar con que no quería romper su promesa de llegar virgen al matrimonio…-le dije-y por que no te tomaste una pastilla…-me dijo-porque! Tengo 24 años no soy tan viejo para forzarme a usar eso-le dije-es cierto-me dijo-si.. y aparte me puse muy nervioso…pero va a ser mi esposa-le dije triunfante-en serio wow! Felicidades cuñado-me dijo dándome un puñetazo amistado-si…-le dije sonriente-bueno ya me voy a dormir…-le dije mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras-ok, le vas a decir a Tecna la noticia o quieres que se la diga yo?-me pregunto mientras lavaba su plato-dile, gracias, buenas noches-le dije…me dirigui a dormir…a soñar con mi hermosa prometida.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! Y POR FA LEAN MI NUEVA HISTORIA "DESTINADOS" DE MI SEGUNDA PAREJA FAVORITA SKY Y BLOOM QUE LA DISFRUTEN!**


	10. EL ACCIDENTE

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**10mo capi. : EL ACCIDENTE**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Amaneció y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, sonó mi celular, vi el identificador de llamadas era Musa-Hola mi preciosa vida-le dije-jajá hola amor mmm se me ocurrió ir de compras… ¿me acompañas?-dijo con un tono que no podía negar…la verdad es que por modelar ropa de marca piensan que amo ir de compras ¿no? Pues la verdad es que lo odio aunque tenga toneladas de ropa, pero estar con una mujer aun más hermosa que Afrodita, sería un placer ir-claro ¿quieres que pase por ti o tu vienes?-le dije mientras abría la llave del agua, pues tenía que bañarme-yo voy para ya y después nos vamos en tu auto ¿vale?-me dijo-está bien, te veo en 20 min-le dije-ok, ya te estoy extrañando te amo, adiós-me dijo- adiós, te amo-le dije y colgué. Me bañe rápidamente y me cambie, baje a la cocina-HERMANITO!-grito mi hermana y corrió a abrazarme-Felicidades-me dijo-jajá gracias-le dije-¿quieres un desayuno especial para ti?-me dijo mientras se dirigía a la estufa-no gracias, solo quiero una manzana-le dije-aquí tienes-me dio una manzana verde, mis favoritas-oye riv y ¿en dónde va a ser tu despedida de soltero?-me pregunto timmy que bajaba de las escaleras-un hombre hace su despedida de soltero porque se pone triste por dejar de ser soltero, en mi caso estoy muy feliz de dejar la soltería-le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y encendía la tele en las noticias, empecé a mordisquear la manzana y a ver las noticia, en ese segundo todo cambio… en las noticias había un accidente una camioneta choco con un Camaro plateado, se me hacia ese auto tan conocido…en ese instante todo encajo, el auto, la calle… todo. Justo dijeron los nombres de los accidentados y para mi desgracia el tipo de las noticias dijo-Entre las víctimas se encuentran Musa Stewart de 22 años de edad y un chico llamado Francisco Martínez de 24 años de edad-tire la manzana…-NO! MUSA NO! Y que hace el idiota de Francisco ahí?-le grite a la estúpida televisión, me hinque y empecé a llorar como María Magdalena-Se encuentran en el Hospital Ingles-dijo el conductor de las noticias, tire la TV hasta y empecé a patearla y al final se apago completamente-Tengo que ir al hospital…-le dije a mi hermana sollozando-te acompaño…-me dijo mientras se quitaba el mandil, agarre las llaves del auto y conducía como loco hacia el hospital ingles…¿Por qué esto solo me pasaba a mi? Justo cuando la felicidad viene alguien la machaca, llegamos y le dije a la recepcionista-Disculpe, Musa Stewart?-le pregunte-mmm déjeme buscar…-me dijo mientras buscaba en los registros de su computadora-Creo que esta en anfiteatro-me dijo-que! Está tratando de decir que mi novia está en un congelador gigante para que no se pudra?-le dije yo llorando a mares, en ese instante un doctor se paro alado de mi y le dijo a la recepcionista-Helena, registra por favor que Musa Stewart murió por 5 min pero está viva-dijo el médico-¿mi hija está viva?-dijo una señora muy perecida a musa solo con una liguera arruga en la frente, tenía su rímel corrido hasta los cachetes, se notaba que había llorado mucho-Soy Elizabeth Stewart-le dijo al doctor, acercándose a nosotros-está bien señora…si quiere pasar a verla, esta despierta pero pide ver a alguien llamado Riven Macen…-dijo el doctor-Creo que es su prometido pues me llamo ayer y me dijo que se iba a casar pero no se su teléfono para llamarlo, ni siquiera lo conozco, apenas acabo de llegar de Italia-dijo la señora-Yo soy Riven Macen, mucho gusto Elizabeth, pase a verla, las damas primero-le dije mientras le daba la mano-Muchas gracias, por favor llámame Eli, eres un buen chico ya veo porque mi hija se enamoro..No para de hablar sobre ti…-me dijo sonriente mientras estrechaba mi mano-Gracias Eli-le dije, ella siguió al doctor y juntos entraron a una habitación para ponerle esa bata azul… me sentí mas aliviado al saber que estaba bien, me dirigí a la sala de espera con mi hermana, pero vi a Francisco….el odio y el coraje se apoderaron de mi. ¿Cómo era posible que mi aire muriera por 5 min y el solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara? En cuanto me vio se paro del sillón-Hola Riven amigo…-dijo el muy estúpido yo lo agarre de el cuello de su camisa y lo recargue contra la pared-Si no moriste en el accidente…estas de suerte de estar en un hospital-le dije mientras alce el puño para pegarle en la cabeza pero llego un doctor y dijo-oigan disculpen pero les recuerdo que estamos en un hospital-dijo mientras llegaban dos mastodontes de seguridad y nos separaban-Ya estoy mejor…-le dije al tipo que me estaba sujetando, este me soltó y yo me senté en el sillón, mi hermana seguía muda….-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le pregunte más tranquilo-Quiero ver a Musa-me dijo "Fran" como solía decirle-Relájate hermano….¿quieres un café?-me dijo mi hermana-si…-le dije, se paro y fue a la pequeña cafetería, yo trate de relajarme, mi hermana llego con el café y yo lo tome. Paso media hora y salió Eli-Ya puedes pasar Riven-me dijo con una sonrisa-Gracias-me levante y me fui a una pequeña habitación para ponerme la bata azul... Salí y toque la puerta-Adelante-dijo su hermosa voz un poco ronca…

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! JAJAJA ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN POR LO QUE LE PASO A MUSA…PERO PENSE EN UN POCO DE SUSPENSO. SIGAN LEYENDO!**


	11. Explicaciones

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**11vo capi. : Explicaciones**

**(POV RIVEN)**

-Adelante-dijo y pase-MI amor…-me dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, tenia un pequeño rasguño en su labio inferior-No mi vida, por favor no te esfuerces-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, me senté en la silla que estaba al pie de su cama-Hola-le dije sonriente, ella solo se acerco a besarme, era como la medicina perfecta, su corazón empezó una carrera cuando me beso…me di cuenta pues una de las maquinas hacia pip pip jajá y decía los latidos de su corazón que creo que eran mil por segundo-Mi amor estás tan….rota-le dije con una mirada melancólica-me rompí 2 costillas, el cuello y la pierna derecha, es que salí volando del coche-me dijo-pero…¿Cómo paso?-le pregunte-huh-suspiro y después hiso un gesto de dolor pues con dos costillas rotas, suponía que le dolía al respirar, sentí que me partieron el corazón, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-por favor riven no…-me dijo-no puedo…-le dije casi llorando, ella empezó a llorar conmigo-mi amor no llores-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Si mi vida está atada a una cama de hospital, con agujas por todos lados y que ni siquiera puede respirar sin dolor…-le dije sollozando, sus ojos estaban rojos a tanto llorar, no para de mirar me y yo solo tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, tratando de que mis sollozos no fueren tan fuertes, me limpie los ojos-¿ya estás bien?-me dijo, yo asentí-bueno….quieres que te explique cómo paso?-me pregunto, yo volví a asentir-Bueno…Salí de la casa y pare a comprar un café y por mi desgracia ahí estaba Francisco y en cuanto me dieron el café salí corriendo de la cafetería, pero él salió y empezamos a hablar, trate de ser amable y después me pedio que volviéramos-en ese instante me miro a los ojos para ver mi reacción, yo solo cerré los ojos y los puños-Por favor, continua-le dije con los ojos todavía cerrados-y luego le dije que si estaba loco pero luego empezó con el choro de que me amaba y todo eso…después aproveche y me fui corriendo hacia el camaro y me empezó a seguir, el casi estaba arriba del parachoques con su auto, luego choco contra mí, me empujo hacia una pastelería, me estampe contra el muro de vidrio-señalo la pequeña cortada que tenía su labio-Salí volando, caí en el techo de una tienda y después perdí la conciencia-agacho la mirada y pude ver una lagrima que cayó sobre la sabana completamente blanca-ese estúpido…-dije yo, puse un dedo debajo de su mentón para que levantara la miraba-Mi amor, tenemos que denunciarlo eso se llama acoso-le dijo-lo sé, pero que gano yo de verlo en la cárcel, solo haría a 2 personas infelices-me dijo con la voz temblorosa-lo siento mucho mi amor pero su tu no lo denuncias yo si lo hare-le dije, ella no dijo nada-Bésame-me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-pero estas muy delicada…-le dije-no me importa, te necesito…-las lagrimas de sus ojos corrieron por sus mejillas, me quede callado-por favor…-me dijo llorando aun mas, tuve que rendirme y la bese con ternura y cariño….solo rezaba para que ningún doctor o enfermera entrara a la habitación, pues si no me iban a poner un sermón como los de la escuela, toque su mano y sentí una piedra en ella, era el anillo….esa pequeña piedra era la luz de nuestro camino, no podía creer que aunque estuviera medio moribunda…lo usara para decirles a todos que esa preciosa mujer estaba a punto de ser señora-Gracias-le dije todavía besándola, ella sonrió, justamente solté sus labios y entro una enfermera-disculpen pero ya se acabo la hora de visitas-nos dijo-pero si apenas acabo de entrar-le dije-no, ya pasaron 2 hrs y media-me dijo la enfermera irritada-está bien-le dije yo malhumorado-¿volverás?-me pregunto con ojos tristes-Claro que lo hare-me pare-Te amo-le dije sonriente-Yo también te amo-me dijo y Salí de la habitación.

**QUE LES PARECIO! SUPER LINDO NO? DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**


	12. Preparativos parte 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**12vo capi. : Preparativos parte 1**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Por fin era el día, después de casi un mes en el hospital, mi musa iba a salir de esa estúpida cárcel, yo había hecho mi trabajo, había organizado la boda, con su supervisión obviamente, no quería hacer algo mal pues cuando ella saliera, después de 2 días sería la gran celebración, quería que buscara un vestido lindo, eso no lo podía hacer yo jajá, salí en el porsche hacia el hospital, ya había recogido su ropa y unos zapatos, aparque y entre al hospital, con una sonrisa en el rostro, en menos de 2 días iba a casarme con la chica de mis sueños, entre a su habitación el numero 2422 un numero que jamás olvidaría-Hola-me dijo sonriente-Mi amor…¿estás lista?-le dije sentándome en la cama-si-me dijo-muy bien, aquí está tu ropa, vendré en 15 min-le dije mientras me paraba, me siguió-espera-me dijo tomando mi muñeca-¿Qué pasa?-le dije-quédate-me dijo mientras me besaba….entendí perfectamente su estado de ánimo, una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera cuando me dio el beso en la mejilla en aquel bar, de repente algo paso, yo le estaba correspondiendo…mi mente no estaba reaccionando ni pensando pues si alguien nos encontraba haciendo el amor aquí nos matarían, una vocecita me dijo "detente estúpido! Ya sé que la deseas pero solo faltan 2 días y piensa en las consecuencias, no sería una bonita primera vez en un hospital" esa voz tenía razón-mi amor por favor espera-le dije, soltándola-ash casi lo lograba, por favor riv en la luna de miel no quiero actuar como una niñita inexperta…-dijo haciendo una mueca-¿sabes? Eso es lo mejor de que una mujer sea virgen al matrimonio pues así su marido la puede entrenar…-le dije guiñando el ojo-jajá pues si…-me dijo sonriente-bueno te espero allá fuera-le dije y antes de que me detuviera salí de la habitación hacia la sala de espera, pasaron como 10 min y salió con unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes blancas y unos converse, así de sencilla parecía una princesa-Lista?-le pregunte-si-me dijo, salimos y nos dirigimos a mi casa, en el camino ni siquiera hablamos, pero ese silencio no fue nada incomodo, baje del auto y le abrí la puerta-Gracias-me dijo y entramos-AMIGA!-grito mi hermana y la jalo-Aquí estas…-le dijo ella-si jajá vivita y coleando-dijo ella sonriente-perdón por no haber ido a verte pero mi hermanito era el único que usaba el horario de vistas-le dijo mientras me echaba una mirada acusadora-Musa, cariño me alegra que estés bien-dijo mi madre mientras la abrazaba-si, gracias Marie-le dijo sonriente a mi madre-y no te preocupes por los arreglos, ya contratamos al juez y también rentamos la iglesia-le dijo mi madre a musa-si, muchísimas gracias, ahora solo falta un vestido-dijo mi amor-si, de hecho ¿Por qué no lo vamos a comprar?-dijo mi madre mientras agarraba su bolso-me encantaría pero no traje mi bolso…-dijo ella-no te preocupes musi, el novio es el que paga el vestido-dijo mi hermana mientras me veía-si, es cierto hijo-dijo mi madre-esta bien…-saque mi cartera-mmm con 20 mil creen que le alcance?-pregunte-no seas tacaño-dijo mi hermana-muy bien 50 mil-se los di a musa-gracias mi amor-me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso-lo mejor para mi prometida-le dije sonriendo-muy bien todo listo-dijo mi hermana mientras la jalaba-adiós te amo-me dijo desde la puerta-yo también te amo mi musa- y se fueron de compras


	13. Preparativos parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**13vo capi. : Preparativos parte 2**

**(POV MUSA)**

Salimos en el auto de mi futura suegra y nos dirigimos a una plaza, donde había muchas tiendas de vestidos de novias…Vera Wang, Chanel, Pronovias…etc., no sabíamos a que tienda ir, decidimos ir a Pronovias, pues me gustaban los vestidos de ese diseñador, entramos y había una infinidad de vestidos largos, cortos, sencillos, bordados, etc.-Hola, me llamo Amber y las atenderé hoy ¿Buscan un vestido en especial?-nos dijo con una sonrisa-mmm pues, el vestido es para ella…¿nos podría enseñar algunos modelos que se amolden a su figura?-dijo Tecna-mmm-la chica de pelos rubios me evaluó-si, enseguida les traigo unos modelos…-dijo y se fue hacia la bodega, regreso con 2 vestidos-aquí están, si quieres probártelos ahí están los probadores-me guio por la tienda, Tecna y Marie me seguían, entre a uno y me quite la ropa, me puse uno, bordado con flores de satín-Musi, queremos verte-dijo mi amiga, salí del probador-wow se te ve divino-dijo Marie-si, musi ¿te gusta este?-me dijo mi mejor amiga-mmm es lindo, pero no creo que sea el indicado…-dije mientras me miraba en el espejo-muy bien pruébate el otro-me dijo, asentí y me metí de nuevo al probador, el otro era como de sirena, con holanes, sencillo pero hermoso-MUSA! Te ves hermosa-me dijo mi mejor amiga-si, este es…lo sé-les dije mientras hacía posecitas para que lo pudieran ver por todos los ángulos- lo llevamos, pero este me queda un poquito flojo de la pansa, ¿me podrías traer una talla menos?-le dije a la encargada, ella asintió y se fue a la bodega a traer otro vestido, yo me dirigí al vestidor, me quite el vestido y espera a que la encargada me trajera el otro, me lo paso por la parte de arriba y me lo probé, me ajustaba como un guante…perfecto, salí del vestidor-Muy bien querida, ahora solo necesitamos el tocado para tu cabello, joyas y velo-dijo Marie-si, mira ahí hay joyas-dijo Tecna, fuimos a ver la vitrina-¿te gusta algo musi?-me dijo Tecna-sí, me gusta ese brazalete de diamantes, el reloj y los aretes, miren ahí hay unos tocados-les dije-si y uno combina con el brazalete-dijo Marie-¿los quieres?-dijo Marie-si-les dije-Señorita me puede dar todo eso por favor-le dijo Tecna-si, enseguida y si quieren un consejo…ese tocado se usa alrededor del cabello, si se lo van a hacer en una bolita, el tocado se pone para sostenerla y para adornar-nos dijo mientras ponía las cosas en una bolsa-oigan pero todavía nos falta algo viejo y azul…-dijo Tecna-no, de eso ya se encargo mi madre…la liga que uso mi madre en su pierna el día de su boda es azul y ya me la dio-les dije-ok, entonces todo está listo-dijo Marie, salimos de la tienda y nos subimos al auto con las bolsas, llegamos a casa y riven estaba viendo la tv con timmy-voy a esconder el vestido en mi cuarto-me dijo Tecna susurrando-si, ten la liga-era azul, bordada con satín y tenia flores-esta preciosa, ahorita vengo-la escondió en la bolsa de ropa y subió las escaleras disimuladamente

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! SI QUIEREN VER EL VESTIDO ESTA EN MI PERFIL! YA CASI SE ASERCA EL GRAN DIA… SIGAN LEYENDO!**


	14. Nuestra primera noche juntos

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**Capi. : Nuestra primera noche juntos**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Lleve a Musa a su casa y regrese a la mía muy cansado…-¿Quieres algo de cenar?-me dijo mi hermana-no gracias… tengo mucho sueño-le dije bostezando-ok, te aviso que Musa vendrá a dormir mañana aquí-me dijo-mamá no te va a dejar…se supone que no la puedo ver un día antes de la boda-le dije-pues sí, pero no la vas a ver…se va a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y aparte llegara aquí como a las 7 y después nos iremos a las 8 de la mañana al salón de belleza, timmy te ayudara con el traje-me dijo-está bien-le dije yo mientras subía, llegue a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa, me puse la piyama y caí rendido. Desperté como a las 11 de la mañana, sí que me había dormido tarde… me bañe, me cambie y baje a desayunar-Hola cuñadito-dijo timmy-buenos días hermano-dijo mi hermanita-buenas-dije bostezando-¿todavía tienes sueño?-me pregunto timmy-si-dije yo recostándome en el sillón-espero que no te duermas cuando tengas que decir el "sí, acepto"-me dijo mi hermana-tranqui, voy a decir eso hasta mañana-le dije. El día paso con normalidad, solo que no paraba de tener sueño y de pensar en Musa…tenía que verla, era como respirar, era algo necesario para sobrevivir. Era la hora de la cena…eran como las 7:30 cuando acabamos de comer…Musa entro y me vio sentado en el comedor…tenía tantas ganas de correr a besarla, incluso me atrevería a hacerle el amor….ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un tonto al rechazarla, ella solo me sonrió y me hermana la jalo hacia la habitación de huéspedes-ya me voy a dormir, mañana es un gran día-le dije a tim-¿no vas a tener una despedida de soltero?-me dijo-no-llegue a mi habitación y me puse la piyama y me recosté en mi cama…oi alguien que toco la puerta-tim no importa cuánto insistas, no voy a ir a un club striptease, lárgate-le dije-está bien…si quieres que me largue-me dijo una voz femenina, Musa-no, no te vayas-le dijo, salte de la cama, la metí y cerré la puerta, ella solo me beso…por fin podía respirar, cuando terminamos de besarnos, la abrase, no quería que se fuera-¿me puedo quedar a dormir? No te pido que tengamos sexo…solo quiero dormir contigo-me dijo sonrojada, traía un short y una blusa, era su piyama-claro que puedes quedarte…al fin y al cabo que nos tenemos que acostumbrar-le dije, nos recostamos, ella se acurruco a mi lado…todo mi ser se inundo de magia, amor y paz…sentí su hermosa calor corporal, al poco rato ya se había dormido…y también…Pero nunca deje de abrazarla….

**PERDON POR LO CHIKITO QUE ESTA EL CAPI PERO ESTA LLENO DE AMOR NO? DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	15. El gran día

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI Y RAIMBOW**

**15vo Capi. : El gran día**

**(POV MUSA)**

Me desperté a su lado, mire el reloj y marcaban las 8:00, tenía que bañarme y arreglarme…hoy seria Musa Macen, la piel se me puso chinita, tome una libreta que estaba en su mesita de noche y le deje un mensaje, le di un pequeño beso, salte de la cama y salí corriendo de su habitación.

**(POV RIVEN)**

Sentí que algo roso mis labios, se movió la cama y se oyó que se abrió y cerró la puerta, me levante desenfrenado, voltee a mi lado y mi musa había desaparecido, en su lugar había una cuaderno que decía "Yo seré la de blanco para que me reconozcas…te veré en el altar: TE AMO" y al lado del mensaje venia un pequeño corazón-huh-suspire…mi cabeza regreso a la realidad, salí de la cama y bañe y me cambie…no me puse el traje pues la ceremonia era hasta las 12 del día, baje y se oyó un portazo, mi musa ya se había ido…Tim estaba comiéndose un pan tostado-Muy bien galán ¿estás listo para la gran noche?-me dijo con una risita, se refería a la luna de miel-jajá, solo espero que no nos quedemos viendo la tele en vez de tener nuestra noche de bodas, como otros…-le dije sarcástico-jajá que gracioso-me dijo con el mismo tono-bueno, riv camina….-me dijo dándome empujoncitos-¿ a dónde vamos?-le pregunte-pues a arreglarte daaaa te vas a casar, no vas a ir a un antro-me dijo mientras me empujaba-pero si aún faltan 4 horas…-le dije-no importa….el tiempo se va volando-me dijo-esta va a ser un largo día…huh-suspire, resignado…subimos las escaleras juntos y fuimos a la habitación

**(POV MUSA)**

Estábamos en el salón de belleza, me estaban pintando las uñas de los pies y de las manos con barniz blanco, Tecna iba a llevar un vestido rosa muy precioso, mis damas de honor iban a ir con el mismo vestido: Bloom, Layla, Stella y Flora, así que le estaban pintando las uñas de rosa, la tarde fue muy y larga y corta al mismo tiempo…pues me tardaron horas haciendo me el peinado…que lo decidimos hacer en forma de bolita y el tocado alrededor de este, como si fuera una liga para cabello….llego el momento de ponerme el vestido, me abrocharon el cierre y me pusieron el velo, ya era la hora, me subieron a un auto, como los que usan en Inglaterra…Tecna me tomaba de la mano-Musi, por favor ya deja de sudar…se te va a correr el maquillaje-me dijo-lo siento…es que estoy algo nerviosa-le dije, aparco el auto enfrente de una iglesia de color blanco y empezó la marcha nupcial…el chofer se bajo y me abrió la puerta, lo bueno es que no había nadie afuera…me estaban esperando, Timmy salió corriendo de la iglesia, usaba un esmoquin, Tecna me dio el ramo de rosas blancas, Timmy me iba a entregar-¿Estas lista?-dijo mientras me entrelazaba con el por el hombro-Eso creo…pero por favor no me vallas a soltar…-me temblaban las rodillas-jajá está bien-me dijo, entramos a la iglesia y lo vi…se veía tan guapo…llegamos hasta él y Tim me entrego-Hola, te ves preciosa-me dijo Riven sonriente-Hola-fue lo único que le pude decir, nos tomamos de las manos y el padre empezó-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Musa Stewart y Riven Macen, si alguien está en contra que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre y todos guardaron silencio, el padre prosiguió, dijimos votos sencillos, nos pusieron el lazo y nos dieron las monedas, nos dieron los anillos y firmamos el acta de matrimonio, cuando mi di cuenta los dos ya estábamos llorando-Lo que unido dios que no lo separe el hombre…ahora los declaro marido y mujer, hijo, puedes besar a la novia-cuando dijo eso me quede inmóvil, como un caballero, acuno mi cara entre sus manos y me dio el mejor beso de la vida…me aferre a él sin importarme las risitas del público, me separo delicadamente…me puse colorada, el publico rompió en un aplauso y empezó la lluvia de arroz, el me escudo para que no me callera tanto arroz, caminamos hacia el auto, no hablamos para nada pero no paramos de sonreír y nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, llegamos al salón de fiestas y cuando abrí la puerta para salir, tecna me jalo y a riven-Tienen que abrir el baile-nos llevo a la pista de baile, la música empezó y bailamos, si se le llama bailar a balancearse, estábamos bailando, solo nos meneábamos pues estábamos hablando, yo me recargue sobre su pecho y con solo escuchar su corazón, era feliz-¿Está usted disfrutando la fiesta Señora Macen?-me pregunto con una sonrisa-jaja me va costar un poco acostumbrarme a mi nuevo apellido…-le dije, llego Tecna-Ya es hora de que se vayan a su luna de miel, se tienen que cambiar-nos dijo-a si, por cierto ¿en dónde va a ser nuestra luna de miel?-le pregunte a Riven-a mi ni me mires, Tecna lo planeo todo, no siquiera se en donde vamos a dormir hoy-me dijo-jajá es mi sorpresa especial…pero ahora a cambiarse, Tim dile a Riv en donde está su ropa-me jalo y a Riven lo desapareció Tim, me llevo a un armario y me quito la ropa hasta dejarme en las interiores y me puso un vestido debajo de la rodilla, blanco con flores rojas, era seda, lo podía sentir, me quito el velo y el tocado, me puso una diadema roja, todo eso en menos de 2 min, me jalo fuera del armario y me llevo donde Riven que traía unos jeans, una camisa de botones blanca, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y unos converse blancos, salimos del salón de fiestas, abrace a mi madre y le dije que la amaba, también abrace a mi nueva familia, mi mejor amiga aleas cuñada, mi cuñado y me suegra. Nos bañaron otra vez con arroz-Beso! Beso!-gritaba la multitud, me abalance sobre riven y lo bese…sentí millones de flashes de cámaras fotográficas, nos esperaba en Porsche de Riven afuera del salón, me sentí muy aliviada pues no abría chofer, solo Riv y yo hasta el aeropuerto, Riv estaba subiendo las maletas a la cajuela, la cerro-¿lista?-me dijo mientras me daba su mano-si-me abrió la puerta delantera y después dio la vuelta y subió a su lado, baje el vidrio-Los amo!-les grite mientras nos alejábamos-huh-suspire-por fin tuya…-le dije mientras me recargaba en su hombro, el solo sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Llegamos al aeropuerto-sostén esto-me dijo mientras me entregaba los boletos-si-le dije, los agarre mientras él había la cajuela para sacar las 2 inmensas maletas, sentí curiosidad y vi los boletos, no decían su destino, suponía que los tipos de la aerolínea sabían qué onda con eso…Tecna si que era buena, no se le había escapado nada…entramos al aeropuerto-¿Qué numero es nuestro vuelo?-me pregunto-mmm es el 1234-le dije-ok-apenas íbamos a preguntar por nuestro vuelo-Tercera llamada para el vuelo 1234 a Las Vegas, Nevada favor de pasar a la plataforma A-y en cuanto dijo eso los dos nos miramos-jaja Vivan las Vegas Bebe-me dijo riéndose-Genial-dijo yo irritada, lo bueno era que ya estábamos en la plataforma A, le enseñamos a la chica los boletos, ella solo asintió y nos dejo entrar al avión, nuestros asientos eran los 27 y los 28, lo bueno era que el avión era de primera clase, riven coloco las maletas en su lugar, nos sentamos, me limite a ver por la ventanilla como el avión despegaba-¿Por qué tan molesta?-me pregunto-Pues…es que en las vegas solo hay, casinos, apuestas, bebidas y putas-lo ultimo lo dije susurrando-jaja mi vida…¿y esto que significa?-me dijo enseñándome el su anillo de bodas-que estas casado-le dije-¿y con quién?-me pregunto-Con alguien llamada Musa Stewart-le dije-si ¿y ella en donde esta?-me pregunto-aquí y es una chica con suerte-le dije-si, entonces mi vida…¿por qué te complicas la vida? Vamos a NUESTRA luna de miel, solo tienes que ver a las Vegas desde otra perspectiva y aparte no me voy a separar de ti-me dijo con un tono seductor…se me pusieron los nervios a flor de piel, yo solo asentí, llegamos en 3 horas eran las 7 de la noche, llegamos al hotel en media hora, subimos en el asesor con un empleado que nos ayudaba con las maletas, si el botones no estuviera allí, ya hubiera empezado a besar a Riv, la habitación era gigante, estaba llena de velas, la pared del fondo era de cristal, no necesitábamos encender la luz pues con la luz de las velas y las luces de neón de afuera no había necesidad, yo me fui corriendo al baño, mientras Riv le daba propina al botones, cuando termine de orinar salí del baño, la luz estaba apagada, de repente sentí que tomo mi cintura por detrás, distinguí su cara por las luces de neón de afuera, estábamos en el piso 23 así que nadie nos vería…empezó a besarme el cuello…

**SIGAN LEYENDO!**


	16. NUESTRA NOCHE DE BODAS

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**16vo CAPI : NUESTRA NOCHE DE BODAS**

**HOLA! DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ALGUNOS CAPIS VAN A ESTAR SUBIDITOS DE TONO(COMO ESTE) PUES COMO YA ESTAN CASADOS OVBIAMENTE VAN A TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES.(LES RECUERDO QUE MI CLASIFICACION ES DE 16+AÑOS) DISFRUTEN Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA.**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Cuando salío del baño, la tome de la cintura por detrás y empece a besar su cuello, encuanto mis labios rosaron su cuello, su piel se erizo-mi amor, no tienes por que temerme…-le dije susurrando, ella trago saliba-si, lo siento es que estoy un poco nerviosa…-me dijo, todavia me daba la espalda-¿quieres que me detenga?-le dije mientras bajaba por su cuello, inhalo 1 vez-no, no te detegas-se volteo y aplasto sus labios contra los míos, estaba decidida, baje el cierre de su vestido delicadamente "esto va a ser genial" pense, ella se aferro a mi-oye, ese no es el camison que compre para nuestra luna de miel…-le dije, se puso colorada-ah si…lo que pasa es que este es el que modele cuando nos conocimos y pues pense que este seria el indicado-me dijo y el recuerdo llego a mi mente, era verdad traia ese hermoso camison de satín que se amoldaba perfectamente a su bellisimo cuerpo-pero si quieres me puedo poner el otro esta en mi maleta-me dijo señalandome su maleta-mi amor shhh-le dije mientras ponia un dedo sobre sus hermosos labios rojos y carnosos-esta noche no vamos a hablar…solo voy a seguir el instinto-le dije besando su cuello de nuevo, ella solo asintio y aserco mas mi cabeza a su cuello, con mucho cuidado la cargue y la recoste sobre la inmensa cama, me jalo y empeso a besarme de nuevo,senti como desabrochaba mi camisa, cuando termino su cometido me la quite, la adrenalina corria por mis venas…cuando me di cuenta los dos estabamos completamente desnudos, haciendo el amor como marido y mujer,participando los dos mutuamente, despues llego el preciado orgasmo…mi primer orgasmo y con la persona que amaba, al terminar se acurruco, dispuestos a dormir la abraze-gracias por dejarme hacerte el amor-le dije soñoliento-cuando quieras mi vida-me dijo con una debil sonrisa…eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa maravillosa noche, nos quedamos dormidos.

**DEJEN SUS PRECIOSOS REVIEWSSS!**


	17. De aqui en adelante,juntos para siempre

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**17vo CAPI : De aquí en adelante…juntos para siempre**

**(POV MUSA)**

Desperte a su lado…por fin era copletamente feliz y con mucha dicha, de repente el se movio yo rapidemente me hice la dormida-ya se que estas despierta….-me dijo con los ojos cerrados pero con su hermosa sonrisa torcida-buenos dias-le dije-hola-me dijo mientras me daba un beso todavia con los cerrados-¿acaso soy fea?-le pregunte-no,eres mi angel y lo sabes bien…-me dijo-¿entonces por que no abres los ojo si es que soy un angel?-le dije con una mueca-pues por eso mismo…si cierro los ojos escucho tu hermosa voz pero si los abro talvez te vallas al cielo y no te vea nunca mas…-me dijo mientras acarisiaba mis labios-jajaja mi amor, dejate de tonterias,por eso me case contigo,de aquí en adelante… juntos para siempre…-lo ultimo se lo susurre al oido, el abrio los ojos de sopeton y me beso-jaja sabia que eso funcionaria-le dije mientras le devolvia el beso-jaja es que verte es como un sueño…-me dijo mientras se perdia en mis ojos, agache la mirada…me habia puesto colorada-jajaja me encanta ese hermoso color rojo que te queda tan bien-me dijo sonriente,me levante de la cama y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda,me puse mas colorada de lo normal-jaja-se rio a carcajadas de mi rubor,agarre una toalla del baño y me enrede en ella-mmm supongo yo que vamos a ir al restaurante del hotel a desayunar ¿no?-le pregunte-sip-agarro otra toalla,se la puso,pero dejandolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba,deleitandome…se dio cuenta ques estaba babeando por su glorioso pecho,se aserco a mi,me tomo de la cintura y nuestros labios de juntaron magneticamente,estos se movian sincronizadamente,su estomago gruño-tenemos que ir a desayunar…-le dije todavia besandolo-no,puedo esperar…-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cintura-riven…-le dije con tono de reproche-esta bien, mi amor-me dijo-muy meti a bañar y despues el, me puse unos jeans ,una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas blancas, el se puso una camisa blanca y unos jeans-jaja vamos igual- le dije-pero tu te vez preciosa-me dijo sonriente-y tu paraces un Adonis-le dije mientras le daba un besito en los labios-tuche jaja-me dijo-¿nos vamos?-le dije-si-tomo mi mano,agarro la llave-tarjeta de la habitacion y salimos-sabes? Las vegas no son tan malas...-le dije mientras subiamos en el elevador-ya vez? Solo tenias que cambiar de perspectiva-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-si-le dije,bajamos del elevador y llagamos al restaurante,como era buffet solo tomabas tu plato y te servias lo que querias,yo me servi fruta con granola y el unos hot-cakes con miel,nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a comer-mmm-dijo el-tienes miel en la boca…-le dije-¿en donde?-inmediatamente puso las manos sobre su boca,me aserque esta que sus labios quedaran escasos centimetros de los mios-aquí-y le di un pequeño beso,me correspondio pero con mas ternura,sus labios soltaron los mios-mentirosa-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos-fue una mentira a tu favor-le dije con una sonrisa traviesa-jaja-se rio,agarro una cuchara y embarro miel en mi boca-ahora si..-me beso…en ese instante senti que los dos estabamos en nuestro paraiso personal:El cielo-creo que nos estamos sobre pasando…-le dije-¿a que te refieres?-me dijo-a que estamos en publico..-le dije-jaja tienes razon-me dijo,acabamos de comer y subimos a la habitacion,tenia que checar mi mail seguramente Tecna ya me abria enviado 100,llegamos a la habitacion y yo me fui a lavar los dientes,Riven se veia extraño,pensativo….termine de lavarme los y encendi la PC que estaba en la habitacion,Riven se sento sobre la cama,empece a tamborilear en el teclado de la computadora,me estaba desesperando,era muy lento por fin pude abrir mail,mis manos seguian tamborileando la mesita,Riven puso su mano sobre la mia,la aplasto ligeramente para que dejara de hacer ruido-Hoy estas algo ansiosa no?-me dijo,voltee a verlo,su rostro estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba-yo yo mmmmm ¿me repites la pregunta?-esos hermosos ojos me turbaban,el me jalo de la silla y me atrajo contra su pecho fuerte-jaja-se rio bajito-que que es tann gracioso?-le pregunte mirandolo como un ciego que nunca ha visto al sol-disen que despues de el matrimonio se acaba la magia…pero al pareser todavia te gusto-me dijo,aclare mi garganta pues lo que iba a desir no queria que sonara debil-no solo me gustas riv,te amo-le dije mientras lo besaba-no sabes lo bien que se siente escuchar eso….-me dijo mientras me devolvia el beso pero mas apasionado,senti repentinamente un mareo…se me estaba olvidando respirar,otra vez,de repente sono la PC-ashh,es otro mail-le dije-contesta…-me solto,pero sus ojos todavia tenian un brillo de exitacion-que! Voy a estar desnuda y tu lo gastas?-le pregunte confundida-jaja,mi amor no es por que no te deseo,por que si y mucho,lo que pasa es que si no le contestas te va a seguir molestando y si le contestas a mi hermanita fastidiosa tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros….-me guiño el ojo-ok-me puse colorada,me dirigui al pequeño escritorio donde estaba la PC –FRANCISCO!-grite-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo-tengo 23 mails de el y solo uno de Tecna-le dije enfadada-muy bien,ven-me jalo nuevo de la silla y me atrajo de nuevo a su pecho-pero ¿no quieres que conteste?-le dije-no…solo quiero hacerte mia-me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello-jaja muy bien eso funciona para mi-lo jale hacia la cama y me coloque sobre el-te amo mi musa-me dijo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalon-yo tambien TE AMO riv-….y de ahí empezamos en donde nos habiamos quedado.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWSSS! Y POR FAVOR LEAN MI NUEVA HISTORIA "TRATANDO DE COMPRENDER AL AMOR" OVBIAMENTE DE MUSA Y RIVEN!**


	18. La apuesta

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**18vo capi: La apuesta**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Espere a que Musa se durmiera,tenia que hacerlo,sabia que no debia pero era algo que tenia que hacer,despues de hacer el amor toda la tarde se quedo dormida,me pare de la cama delicadamente y me puse una bata,eran las 3 de la tarde y habiamos empezado a las 11 a.m genial si que habiamos durado…agite mi cabeza para que llegara a su objetivo principal,me dirigui al escritorio donde estaba la computadora,todavia estaba dentro del mail de Musa…tenia que revisar los estupidos mails que le habia mandado el estupido de Francisco,sabia que MI ESPOSA se enfadaria mucho si veia algo personal…pero los nervios me comian vivo,abri el primer mail que era de hace 15 días "Hola musi ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien…solo te mando esto para que pienses bien tu decisión,pues eres muy joven para casarte…y dejame desirte que Riven hasta te puede engañar,por favor responde ATTE:TU FRAN" senti como la sangre se me helo…ese hijo de…..aprete la pequeña mesita de madera,esta crujio y Musa se movio por el ruido,rapidamente cerre el mail y apague la PC-riv…¿Qué haces?-dijo mi hermosa afrodita rascandose los ojos-mmmm yo…-no sabia que decirle,se paro de un brinco y se puso otra bata blanca-Riven Macen no me digas que estas revisando mis cartas…-me dijo enfadada-mmm bueno yo…-me pare,ella se cruzo de brazos-esta bien si,los estaba viendo-le dije y cerre los ojos esperando el horrible sermon que se me avecinaba-RIVEN!-me grito-perdon,perdon,perdon-le dije-ash Riven Macen cuando dejaras de ser metiche-me dijo-no lo se creo que viene de familia pero mi amor por favor perdoname es que….tengo miedo-le dije agachando la mirada-ash por dios Riven ¿miedo a que?-me dijo-a perderte….-derrepente mis ojos me traicionaron y las lagrimas salieron-riven…-me dijo con un tono mas dulce y preocupado, se aserco a mi-si,soy un estupido miedoso-me estaba enojado conmigo mismo-mi amor,no tienes por que sufrir…¿no crees que si no te quisiera ya te ubiera dejado?-me pregunto mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pequeños besos-pues…-le dije indeciso-riven contestame-me dijo-ya lo ubieras hecho..-le dije-¿y?-me dijo-y no ubieras aceptado el anillo- dije,dejando de llorar-¿y?-me dijo- me amas-le pregunte-si-me dijo mietras me besaba-ok,ya estoy bien-le dije-ok…te queria preguntar algo-me dijo-adelante-le dije-mmm bien la primera es ¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?-me dio-mmm pues apenas llevamos 2 días aquí…asi que nos quedan 12 días-le dije mientras buscaba algo que ponerme en las maletas-ah y mmm-parecia indecisa-¿Qué pasa?-le dije mietras me ponia unos jeans,se quedo pensativa-supongo que tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde vivir y todo eso…-me dijo,sabia muy bien que eso no era lo que me queria decir-pues si,mi madre me pidio que si nos ibamos de la casa,no nos fueramos a vivir lejos y tambien compre una casa en Milan para cuando quieras ir a visitar a tu madre,no tengamos que ir a un hotel-le dije-me parece marivilloso mi amor y me encataria vivir con Tecna y los demas,bueno si tu quieres..-me dijo mietras se ponia ropa interior-esta perfecto,mi madre estara contenta-le dije- bueno en fin,cambiendo de tema ¿te gustaria ir a nadar?-me pregunto-mmm no se preferiria que nos quedaramos aquí..-le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y empezaba a besar su cuello-jaja Riven ¿Qué nunca estas satisfecho?-me pregunto con una risita-no si tengo que verte en ropa interior-le dije seductoramente-jaja-se rio ante mi logica-mi amor es nuestra luna de miel,tenemos que salir y disfrutar de Las Vegas…no solo quedarnos los 11 dias que nos qudan enserrados en la habitacion-me dije-pues por eso,eso es lo que significa LUNA DE MIEL-le dije-ash Riven que va a ser de ti si no tienes sexo UN SOLO DIA jaja- me dije-probablemente moriria..-le dije-¿apuestas?-me dijo,retandome,los dos heramos completamente competitivos en las apuestas-trato-le dije dandole la mano-ok,estas son las reglas,tienes que aguantar por lo menos lo que queda de la semana osea 5 dias sin relaciones sexuales-me dije-ok pero si gano tendremos sexo cada vez que quiera por un mes-le dije-ok-me dijo y etrechamos las manos-ok los cuatro dias empiezan desde ahora!-dijo y rapidamente se zafo de mi abrazo-muy bien ¿ahora si quieres ir a nadar?-me pregunto-ok,que mas me queda…-le dije y nos preparamos para bajar a la alberca del hotel…estos 5 dias iban a ser eternos.

**JAJA QUISE PONERLE UN POCO DE RISA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..¿COMO SOBREVIVIRA RIVEN? ¿MUSA JUGARA SUCIO? SIGAN LEYENDO! HINATHITA NO TE PREOCUPES TODAVIA FALTA PARA QUE SE ACABE DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWSSS!**


	19. MARTIRIO!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**19vo capi: MARTIRIO!**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Me puse short,genial,ibamos a ir a nadar…la verdad es que no sabia como iba a sobrevivir pero eso si lo intanteria-mi amor ¿ya estas lista?-le pregunte pues ya llevaba mas de media hora en el baño probandose la inmesa cantidad de bikinis y tajes de baño que le abia puesto Tecna en la maleta-lista-me dijo mientas salia del baño con un bikini blanco que le sentaba tan bien…-¿te gusta?-me dijo meintras hacia poses como supermodelo para que lo podiera ver bien,lo malo era que eso de posar se le daba tan bien…mis ojos se abrieron como platos,mi mandibula en el suelo y se me iso agua la boca-jaja-se rio ante mi reaccion-oye! Eso no se vale…estas haciendo trampa-le dije-no es cierto,tu bien sabes que soy asi de naturaleza-me dijo mientras me enseñaba su peño tatuaje debajo de su hombre-ash-fue lo unico que dije-mi amor,no respondiste mi pregunta…¿te gusta?-me dijo susurrando en mi oido,seductoramente-te vez preciosa como siempre-le dije-gracias-me dijo amargamente pues su plan no funcionio-jaja,gane-le dije burlonamente-cariño,ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra-me dijo,no pude mas y aplaste mis labios contra los suyos,ella me correspondio,me deseaba tanto o mas que yo,la recoste sobre la cama y volvi a besarla-solo recuerda riv,si me penetras…perderas la apuesta-me dijo-diablos-le dije,tenia razon y me pare rapidamente de la cama-¿Qué pasa Riv? Pense que me deseabas…-me dijo mientras veia el bulto de mi short,genial una ereccion,mi propio cuerpo me estaba delatando-vamonos a nadar-le dije-ok-se paro,agarro su bolso y se puso sus lentes de sol-vamos-agarre mis lentes de sol y la llave de la habitacion,salimos y nos subimos al elevador,llegamos a la alberca y los chicos empezaron a babear por MI MUJER,lo mismo paso conmigo pero con la mujeres que estaban por la alberca,lo bueno es que los dos siempre usabamos los anillos,la tome por la cintura mostrando territorio y ella me dio un pequeño beso siguiendome la corriente,nos sentamos en unas sillas,se quito los lentes y se recosto sobre una de las sillas-si quieres ve a nadar…yo trabajare en mi bronceado-me dijo-oh lo siento señorita pero usted va a nadar conmigo-la jale y la tire al agua-riven!-me dijo-jaja-me rei,me jalo del pie y me metio a la piscina-Musa!-le dije-jaja,estamos a mano-me dijo-bueno creo que es justo-le dije,pasamo toda la tarde nadando y nos besamos mucho debajo del agua…subimos a la habitacion,mojados-creo que la llave no funciona…-le dije tratando de abrir la puerta-mmm dejame intento con la mia-la paso por el pequeño espacio y el foco se puso en verde-sirvio-me dijo y pasamos-mmm creo que ya vi el problema..se rayo-le dije-¿Por qué no vas a pedir otra en la recepcion?-me dijo-buena idea-me bañe y me a la recepcion y me cambiaron la llave,llegue a la habitacion y Musa estaba recostada en la cama,usaba el camison que debia de haber usado en nuestra noche de bodas-Rayos-dije-Hola-me dijo mientras se asercaba a mi seductoramente…

**SIGAN LEYENDO! DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	20. La hermosa noticia

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**20vo capi: La hermosa notica **

**(POV RIVEN)**

Me abrazo-Te extrañe…-me dijo,inmediatamente la solte-¿no quieres ir a cenar?-le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema-no, ¿tienes hambre?-me pregunto-si, pero no de comida….-le dije mietras babeaba por su hermoso cuerpo con encaje rojo, sonrio al ver mi reaccion-mi amor…por favor necesito que me des fuerzas…estoy muriendo-le dije-no-me dijo-por favor-insisti-no-me dijo,senti una sensacion que nunca antes habia sentido:El rechazo…¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo nunca en mi vida habia sentido eso,es decir era un supermodelo ninguna chica se resisitia a mis encantos,pero si,tenia una criptonita,ahora sabia por que los opuestos se atraen,otro sentimiento llego a mi ser rapidamente,senti un enojo tremendo,senti que iba a explotar-lo siento-le dije,la tome por la cintura y la lleve a la cama,antes de que dijera algo empeze a besar su cuello,el principio trato de escapar pero luego se dejo llevar…ella gimio pero no de dolor…placer,rapidamente arranque su camison,en un segundo quedo desnuda de los pies a la cabeza,vi como mi ropa volo por los aires,jaja un arranque de adrenalina-Riv ah! Riven por favor no te detengas-me dijo mientras llegabamos al climax-dios mio! Musa eres mi perdicion-le dije jadeando….terminamos como a medianoche,yo solo esperaba que Musa no se enojara conmigo pero al parecer ella lo habia disfrutado tanto o mas que yo-¿mi amor?-le pregunte,estaba recargada sobre mi pecho,yo miraba para el techo con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y uno en su cintura-¿si?-me dijo,me volteo a ver y en su cara habia una gran sonrisa y ningun ratro de rabia-¿no estas enojada?-le pregunte-¿Por qué habria de estarlo?-me pregunto-mmm talvez por que no pude continuar con la apuesta y pues pense que no querias hacer el amor conmigo-le dije-haha ¿hablas en serio? Mi amor, yo te amo hiciste justo lo que queria que hicieras: alivio y placer-cuando dijo lo ultimo me puse rojo-jaja parece que no soy la unica que se pone colorada aquí-me dijo-jaja bueno entonces estas tratando de decirme que queiras que perdiera el control y que en ese aspecto fuera mas rudo y salvaje?-le pregunte confudido-exacto y recuerdame antes de tener sexo enojarte-me dijo-creeme no lo olvidare,el mejor orgasmo de mi vida-le dije-eso es lo que crees…todavia nos falta mucho por recorrer-me dijo-si…oye ¿Qué era lo que me querias preguntar en la mañana?-le dije-ah yo mmmm pues en donde ibamos a vivir-me dijo-vamos Musa,sabes bien que eso no era lo que me querias decir-le dije-bueno tienes razon,eso no era-me dijo mientras jugaba con un mechon de mi pelo-te pareces tanto a mi que no me puedes ocultar nada…y bien¿Qué era?-le pregunte-mmm pues es que yo tengo…-___me dijo-¿Qué? Mi amor, dime lo que quieras y consideralo tuyo-le dije-bueno es que yo…-me dijo-¿si? Solo dime una palabra-le dije,ella asintio-bebe-me dijo-¿bebe?-le pregute-si-inmediatamente capte lo que queria decirme-¿estas…?-le pregunte-si-y me sonrio-¿estas embarazada?-le pregunte casi gritando de la emocion-si mi amor,estoy embarazada!-me dijo-dios mio y ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-le pregunte super feliz-pues un dia despues de nuestra noche de bodas se suponia que me llegaria la regla pero no me llego asi que meti esa pequeña posibilidad a mi cabeza pero tenia que esperar 72 hrs para hacerme la prueba y me la hise en la mañana y tadaaaaaaaa positivo!-me dijo-genial,mi amor gracias-le dije-¿Por qué? Lo consegui gracias a ti…tu me haces cambiar mucho,siempre pensaba que el matrimonio se trataba de dos personas que echaban sus vidas a perder y mirame ahora, tambien pensaba que los bebes eran maquinas de orinar y llorar pero ahora tengo una personita dentro de mi….-puso sus manos sobre su vietre-mi amor te amo-le dije dandole un beso-yo te amo mas-ahora si que era completamente lleno de dicha y felicidad…._

___**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWSS!**_


	21. Embarazo

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**21vo capi: Embarazo**

**(POV MUSA)**

Desde que Riven se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada tomo mi seguridad más en serio, excesivamente diría yo, ya llevábamos 10 días ahí así que solo nos quedaban 2, yo estaba ansiosa para decirle a mi cuñada que las dos estábamos embarazadas….por fin llego el día que empacamos y regresamos a casa-Ya llegamos..-dijo Riven mientras me abría la puerta de la casa con las maletotas en una de sus manos ahora que estaba embarazada no me dejaba ni cargar mi bolso-CUÑADA!-grito mi amiga-hola-le dije y la abrase-¿Cómo te va con esos 2 meses y medio de embarazo?-le pregunte-pues muy bien pero no se mueve nada, jaja creo que siempre está dormido ¿verdad bebe?-le pregunto a su estomago-jaja ¿y cuándo vas a poder ver qué es?-le pregunte mientras Riven subía las maletas a NUESTRA nueva habitación-pues tu madre dijo que en un mes y medio-mi mamá era doctora, se especializa en ginecología-pues entonces te acompañare a tu siguiente cita para checarme-le dije, ella me miro confusa-tengo una personita aquí…-pose mis manos sobre mi vientre automáticamente-amiga…felicidades-me dijo con una sonrisa-gracias-le dije-jaja parece que es época de embarazos-dijo Tim-hola-le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla-hola, cuñada-me dijo-Musa si estas embarazada…tenemos que ir a comprar ropa de maternidad-me jalo, tomo las llaves del auto de Riv, agarro nuestros bolsos y me llevo a la salida-Esperen!-dijo Riven-por favor no vallan a chocar…que les recuerdo que es mi auto-nos dijo con una sonrisa-jaja que gracioso-le dijo Tecna y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

**(POV RIVEN)**

Salieron de la casa y yo me fui directo al sillón y encendí la TV, Tim se sentó alado de mí-supongo que quieres saber cómo me fue….-le dije-OBVIO-me dijo-jaja-me rei-y…¿es buena haciendo eso?-me pregunte-te voy a ser sincero, me sorprendió….gratamente, es muy buena para ser una principiante-le dijo-wow-me dijo-jaja si….-¿y cuando te dijo que estaba embarazada?-me pregunto-pues hace como 10 días…-le dije mientras veía La TV-y perdi un tonta apuesta-le dije-¿en serio?-me pregunto-si,mira fue asi….-y empezamos a hablar de mi tortura

**(Un mes después)**

Amaneció y Musa seguía dormida a mi lado, bostece-Musa…-le dije-mmmm-dijo ella mientras se rascaba los ojos-ya despierta, mi amor…hoy es tu cita con la ginecóloga-le dije-¿hoy es martes?-me pregunto-si-le dije-ok pero cinco minutos más…-me dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con la cobija-mi vida por favor-le dije mietras trataba de descobijarla-nooo por faaa-me dijo-ashhhhh MUSAAA-le dije,ella se destapo la cara y me beso…esa pequeña llama que estaba en sus labios nunca se apagaria…aunque tuvieramos 100 años de casados, todo seguria igual, amandola cada vez mas-Dios mio, Musa por mas que intento… nunca me puedo enojar contigo-le dije-jaja-se rio,me levante y jale la cobija-oye!-me dijo-es hora de levantarse-le dije-ash bueno-y se paro de mala gana, se quito la piyama y abrio la llave del agua para que se calentara, genial estaba en ropa interior, me aserque a ella y la empeze a besar-Riven…si-me dijo mientras acariciba mi espalada,hace mucho que no lo haciamos,como perdi la apuesta tenia que sobrevivir un mes sin nada de eso,pero por mi fortuna hoy se acaba mi maldito mes de martirio,tenia que ver un problema delos hoteles que me habia dejado mi padre,pero me moria de ganas de tenerla en mis brazos…-Riven,tienes que irte-me dijo mietras trataba de safarze de mi abrazo-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le pregunte confundido-pues tienes que solucinar los problemas del hotel-me dijo-si pero pueden esperar…-le dije-Aver aquí algo anda mal-le dije-¿a que te refieres?-me pregunto-pues antes te morias de ganas de que te hiciera el amor y ahora eres mas fria que una roca-le dije-no,Riv, no es eso…lo que pasa es que tengo miedo-me dijo-miedo de….-le dije-de lastimarlo-me dijo mietras acariciba su vientre-mi amor…-le dije-si,es que es una cosita chiquitita y pues como desde la ultima vez que lo hicimos fuiste mas…-me dijo sonrojada,en ese instante un ola de imágenes pasaron por mi mente,sonrei sin darme cuanta por el delicioso recuerdo….repentinamente quede mas sediento de ella por esas imágenes-Musa,fue esa noche cuando me dijiste que estabs embarazada y no sentiste ningun dolor y eso que el bebe apenas tenia como 3 días y ahora tienes un mes-le dije-cierto…pero el otro problema es que ahora soy gorda-me dijo-eso es verdad se supone que empiezas a engordar como a los 5 meses o 6 o mas por que estas muy delgada ¿Cuánto pesas?-le pregunte-peso 65kg-me dijo-oye creo que es muy poquito-le dije-pero mi doctor dice que si tengo 22 ese peso esta perfecto y mas si soy una supermodelo-me dijo-oh que raro talvez es por que suena muy poquito-le dije-bueno creo que ya nos salimos mucho del tema-me dijo-ah si, bueno el punto es que estar perfecta para hcerlo,tu misma lo dijiste-le dije-bueno, creo que tienes razon…-me dijo mientras cerraba la llave del agua y regresaba a mis brazos,derrepente sono mi estupido celular-ash-dijo yo,ella se fue a bañar-¿diga?-conteste el telefono-Hola,Riven que bueno que contestas ¿ya vienes para arreglar los pequeños arreglos?-me dijo Sky,el ma ayudaba con todo eso-si,enseguida voy-y colgue,rapidamente me cambie y me puse un traje-nos vemos al rato te amo-le dije a Musa mietras abria la puerta de nuestra habitacion-yo tambien te amo,suerte-me dijo-gracias-y Sali,creo que mi "premio" tenia que esperar.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	22. Algo inesperado

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**22vo capi: Algo Inesperado**

**FAVOR DE LEER NOTA DE AUTORA AL FINAL**

**(POV MUSA)**

Me dirigi al ginecologo (mi madre),llegue a su consultorio-Hola mami-le dije mientras la abrazaba-Hola, mi amor ¿estas lista para el ultrasonido?-me dijo mietras me recostaba sobre ese aciento extraño para ponerme esa crema rara sobre mi vientre-lista-le dije-¿no viene Riven?-me pregunto-no, esta ocupado con unos asuntos del hotel-le dije, mi madre me hiso un reproche chasqueando la lengua-mama!-le dije-lo siento pero no es un buen inicio de matrimonio-me dijo-ash mama ¿apoco tiene que estar alado de mi cada 5 min?-le pregunte-pues no hija pero…-me dijo pero yo la interrumpi-ya mama se supone que voy a ver a mi bebe y estoy feliz por favor no me agas enojar-le dije-ok esta bien-me dijo mientras resbalaba la pequeña maquina por mi vientre-mira, esa es su columna-me dijo-wow ni si quiera parece un bebe…-le dije-es el primer mes de gestacion cariño-me dijo-ah ya entendi…oye que es eso-le dije algo alarmada pues se veia algo rarito alado de mi bebe-un segundo-me dijo mi madre y espeso a clickear botones de esa maquina extraña-mi amor!-me grito-que!-pregunte alarmada-son dos bolsitas en tu vientre-me dijo-y eso significa…-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad-significa que son dos embriones-me dijo-dios mio…-dije yo mientras veia el monitor y efectivamente eran dos embriones, dos partes de Riven y yo unidas en perfecta armonia…no me cabia en la cabeza que iba a tener DOS bebes,termino el ultrasonido y mi mama de dio las imágenes para que se las ensellara a Riv, sali del cosultorio y me subi a un taxi.

**(POV RIVEN)**

Aparque en la casa con la nueva camioneta,aun no me creia que habia vendido MI Porsche por una Land Rover, lo bueno que la camioneta era igual de o mas lujosa que mi Porsche pero eso si, iba a extrañar mi flamate auto rojo,habia comprado la camioneta por que la familia estaba a punto de crecer y no me podia quejar la camioneta, era genial con un hermoso color plateado,como nos sobraba dinero el precio no habia sido un problema pero talvez me compraria un nuevo Porsche o talvez un Ferrari si! Ese seria el indicado,baje de la camineta y vi que un taxi aparco en el porton de la mansion y mi Musa bajo de esta mientras le entregaba el dinero,abrio la puerta del porton con una sonrisa-Hola-le dije mietras le daba un beso-hola mmm ¿Quién esta de visita?-me dijo mientras señalaba la camioneta-mmmm no, lo que pasa es que la compre-le dije mientras acarisiaba el parachoques de la belleza de camioneta-¿la compraste?-me dijo-si, ahora que la familia esta creciendo….tenemos espacio extra para el bebe-le dije-los bebes!-me dijo-¿los bebes?-le dije sonriente-si! Son gemelos-me dijo inmediatamente la bese….VIVA!-mi amor, pense que esto no podia mejorar pero ahora veo que si-le dije-si-me dijo con una sonrisa-y aun nos sobra mucho espacio en la camioneta para muchos mas…-le dije mientras la besaba-jaja ni lo sueñes amigo, 2 son mas que suficiente-me dijo y se metio corriendo a la casa,retandome-jaja-me rei y fui tras de ella,entro a la casa y todos estaban en la casa,entre detrás de ella-tenemos una maravillosa noticia-les dije,todos alsaron la vista y dejaron de ver el televisor-Estoy esperando gemelos!-dijo Musa-wow valla punteria que tienes Riv-me dijo Tim-jaja gracias-le dije colorado, en un momento todo es ambiente se lleno de abrazos y de felicitaciones.

Ahora solo necesitamos los nombres,la ropa,etc pero eso es lo de menos….VOY A SER DOBLEMENTE PADRE!

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**ATENCION!:COMO ESTA HISTORIA ESTA A PUNTO DE ACABARSE SOLO VOY A DESIRLES A MIS LINDAS LECTORAS QUE VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS, SOLO QUE LES VOY A MOSTRAR UNA IDEA PARA OTRA HISTORIA,QUIERO QUE VOTEN SI LES GUSTA :D O SI LES DISGUSTA :( O SI QUIEREN DARME IDEAS SI LES GUSTA :D O IDEAS SI LES DISGUSTA :( JAJA,LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA "CUANDO TU CORAZON DEJA DE LATIR…¿PUEDES AMAR A ALGUIEN?", MUY BIEN ESTO ES UN PEQUEÑO CACHITO DEL PRIMER CAPI:**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Llegue con Brandon a ese bar de tercera,la verdad es que olia desagradeblemente a alchol y a basura por el basurero municipal de alado pero digamos que cazar putas era lo nuestro,solo tenias que "emborracharte",ofrecer una cantidad de dinero para que te acompañen y ya en un callejon lejos…ese delicioso liquido rojo correria por mi garganta,estaba sediento,entramos y nos sentamos en la mesita de siempre y se nos acerco la camarera-Hola chicos ¿les sirvo algo?-nos dijo,la tipa esta usaba una ombliguera y unos jeans-sorprendeme-le dijo Brandon con una sonrisa en el rostro-claro-y se fue a traer nuestras bebidas-muy bien,esta noche vamos a hacerlo rapido….¿vez alguna que te guste?-le pregunte-pues la camarera no esta tan mal-me dijo con una sonrisa,sus labios dejaron ver sus pequeños colmillos-jaja-me rei-y a ti?-me dijo-pues no lo se…-le dije mientras miraba por todos lados a versi encontraba una chica que fuera digna para beber su sangre y si…encontre a una perfecta-oye…-le dije mientras le daba un codazo-¿Qué paso? ¿te gusto una?-me dijo-si,aquella de pelo negro,pero no huele a sangre-le dije confundido-pues no es humana…es una de nosotros-me dijo,la chica era muy blanca,pelo negro hasta la cintura y una escultural figura,Brandon tenia razon,ninguna humana podia ser ten guapa,tenia que ser de nuestra especie…usaba una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro con una falda negra pegadita,era demasiado corta,muy arriba de la rodilla,esta lindura me vio y me sonrio dejando entre ver sus colmillos por sus hermosos y carnosos labios rojos,si,era una vampiresa-wow-dije yo-no babes-me dijo el,al final nos llevamos a una chicas al callejon donde concurriamos al asecinarlas,cuando por fin pude incrustar mis colmillos,cuando termine vi una chica en el callejon,asercandose a nosotros…..

"cuando tu corazon deja de latir…¿puedes amar a alguien? ¿Cuándo estas muerto en vida puedes recibir afecto? ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona es igual o peor que tu? Pues fue ahí cuando volvi a nacer,cuando mi corazon inicio a latir de nuevo…"

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA BUSCADO Y SI ESTOY HABALNDO DE VAMPIROS (JAJA QUE LOCO NO?) SE **

**ME OCURRIO VIENDO LA PELICULA "INFRAMUNDO" POR FAVOR VOTEN,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PUES AVECES MI CREBRO SE SECA JAJA VOTEN! **

**ATTE A MIS LINDAS LECTORAS:R0XANITHA LIVE LOVE LAUGH**


	23. Problemas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**23vo capi: Problemas**

**(POV RIVEN)**

El embarazo de Musa paso con narmalidad,bueno,al menos los primeros 7 meses trascurrieron con normalidad-AHH!-grito mi hermana,mi mujer que estaba lavando los platos con ella y por el horrible aullido esta solto un vaso que estaba ejuagando,se oyo ese terrible crujido del vaso al estrellarse contra el piso de marmol-¿Qué te pasa Tecna?-le dijo Musa,Tecna solo la miro y le dijo-es hora,tengo muchas constracciones-dijo con un gesto de dolor,Timmy rapidamente se paro y subio por la pañalera,yo tome la llaves de la de la camioneta y ayude a mi harmana a subir,el bebe ya venia-RIVEN!-grito mi vida,voltee a verla y estaba tieza-mi amor…que te pasa!-le pregute-ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTES-me dijo mientras sontenia su vientre-QUE!-le pregunte,a ella aun le faltaban 2 meses para dar a luz,ella solo asintio y vi un chorro de agua debajo de sus pies,era cierto,ella tambien estaba a punto de dar a luz-Muy bien,mi amor,respira y calmate-le dije y le ayude a subir,Tim salio corriendo y trepo al haciento delantero,rapidamente comenze una frenetica carrera al hospital,llegamos y se las llevaron a urgencias,rapidamente etraron a trabajo de parto yo solo escuchaba a mi Musa gritar por las fuertes contracciones.

**(POV MUSA)**

El dolor era desconcetrante,si,era eso,estaba desconsentrada-Vamos a hacerle una cesarea-le dijo el doctor a Riven mientras se preparaba para operar-NO! Quiero un parto natural-les exigi mientras me retorcia del dolor-pero mi amor…-me dijo Riven-Pero nada! Ahora doctor por favor proceda-cuando todo estaba listo,empece a pujar…-AHH!-grite yo-puje,puje-me dijo el doctor,creo que Riven sudaba mas que yo,estaba muy nervioso-ya se ve la cabeza-me dijo el doctor,volvi a pujar y escuche cuando el bebe empezo a llorar-mi amor…es una niña!-me dijo,le dedique una debil sonrisa,el me la devolvio pero con esperanza-solo falta uno-me dijo el doctor,cuando dijo eso pense "¿Cómo le estara llendo a Tecna?",volvi a pujar con las fuerzas que me quedaban y se oyo otro sollozo de bebe-es un niño!-dijo Riven-huh-supire,por fin,todo se habia acabado y habia ganado la batalla pero derrepente senti una punzada de dolor,estaba a punto de desmayarme-Musa no!-fue lo ultimo que oi,mis ojos se cerraron de golpe,mi mundo,mis bebes,mi marido,mi familia,mi vida,todo….estaba a punto de desmoronarse ¿Qué pasaria su muero? Riven moriria conmigo….¿que pasaria con mis hijos? Quedarian huerfanos de madre a unas pocas horas de nacer….y lo mas importante ¿Qué pasaria conmigo? Lamentablemente esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder…..

**SIGAN LEYENDO!**


	24. Bendicion

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**24vo capi: Bendicion**

**(POV RIVEN)**

El doctor me saco del quirofano-NO!-grite yo-Lo siento señor,pero debe salir-me dijo una de las enfermeras,yo luche con todas mis fuerzas pero al final me sacaron,me arranque la bata azul y me fui llorando a la sala de espera,Timmy estaba sentado alado de mi-¿Qué paso?-me dijo con un tono preocupado-huh-suspire-se le complico el parto….-le dije-lo siento-me dijo-yo mas-le dije-y como le fue a Tecna-le dije-bien,soy padre de una hermosa niña-me dijo,en ese instante salio el doctor-¿Señor Macen?-me dijo-si-me pare-Felicidades,su mujer dio a luz dos hermosos bebes-me dijo-si pero ¿sobrevivio?-le dije-si,señor solo se desbanecio 1 min exactamente pero esta conciente si quiere pasar a verla,esta con los bebes-me dijo-gracias muchisimas gracias-le dije y me fui corriendo hacia la habitacion,ni siquiera toque la puerta,entre y mi Afrodita traia dos criaturitas en sus brazos-Hola,mi amor-me dijo con una sonrisa-¿Cómo estas mi vida?-le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que estaba alado de su cama-muy bien,con mis bebes-me dijo,enseguida vi la cara de Musa en esa pequeña bebe,solo que tenia mis ojos-es igualita a ti…-le dije-jaja bueno,creo que si-me dijo mientras arrullaba a mis hermosos mellizos,el otro bebe tenia su cabello y sus ojos pero tenia mis facciones de la cara-muy bien,ahora necitamos los nombres-le dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi hermoso niño-mmmmm-me dijo ella-no te preocupes,no necesariamente tienen que rimar-le dije-es cierto,hoy en la actualidad los gemelos casi siempre sus nombres son diferentes-me dijo-¿Qué te parece Rose?-le pregunte para el nombre de la niña-mmm,es lindo pero no me convence-me dijo-tienes razon….-le dije-¿Charlotte?-me pregunto-si,es un nombre muy bonito-le dije-muy bien,entonces te llamaras Charlotte-le dijo a la bebe-pero…-le dije-¿si?-me dijo-hay que ponerle dos nombres pues "Charlotte Macen Stewart" no suena bien-le dije-si-me dijo-ya se…."Charlotte Elizabeth Macen Stewart"-le dije-mi amor,es genial-me dijo-jaja muy bien,ahora solo nos falta un nombre-le dije-¿Alexander?-me dijo ella-no,es muy…no lo se jajja pero no me gusta-le dije-jaja ok-me dijo-¿Anthony?-me dijo-Perfecto-le dije-muy bien,esta todo bien,ahora que tengo a mis bebes,estoy bien-me dio un pequeño beso…-voy a hablar con el doc-le dije-esta bien pero por favor preguntale cuando me da de alta pues ya me canse de estar en hospitales-me dijo con una sonrisa-jaja ok,pero te puedo preguntar algo-le dije-claro-me dijo-por que querias un parto natural?-le dije-pues si tenia una cesarea mi estomago quedaria lleno de cicatrices-me dijo con una sonrisa-jajjaa muy bien-me rei ante su logica,sali de la habitacion y fui a buscar al doctor.

Lo encontre en la recepcion-Disculpe,Doctor Taylor-le dije-¿si,señor Macen?-me dijo-solo Riven-le dije-Muy bien,en que puedo ayudarte Riven-me dijo-¿Musa se encuentra bien?-le dije-perfectamente-me dijo-¿me podria decir exactamente que le paso?-le dije-claro,digamos que su parto de le adelante por que simplemente los fetos ya querian salir,es un caso muy extraño pero es posible-me dijo-muy bien ¿y por que se desmayo?-le dije-llega un momento en el parto donde las contracciones son muy fuertes y es muy doloroso cuando los bebes salen por la cavidad vajinal, talvez por el dolor se desmayo-me dijo-¿Cuándo me puedo llevar a Musa a casa?-le pregunte-mañana en la mañana a las 8 am-me dijo-muy bien,muchisimas gracias doctor-le dije y me fui con Musa.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	25. Hogar dulce Hogar

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**25vo capi: Hogar dulce Hogar**

**(POV MUSA)**

Al dia siguiente,nos ibamos a ir a casa pero antes teniamos que hablar con el doctor,Musa ya traia a Charlie (Charlotte) y Anthony,Tecna ya traia a Rose Marie,le habia puesto a mi sobrina el nombre de mi madre,entramos a la oficina del doctor-por favor-nos señalo las sillas para que nos sentaramos-muy bien,Musa ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto el doc-muy bien pero un poco cansada-le dijo mientras arrullaba Anthony pues yo traia a Charlie-exelente….supongo yo que quieres que te de una dieta para bajar la pansita que te queda-le dijo,ella solo sonrio y asintio,yo la verdad no le veia nunguna lonja pero asi son las mujeres,el doctor rebusco entre sus cajones y despues saco una hoja de papel y se la dio-si la sigues al pie de la letra,bajaras de peso y como solo puedes comer fruta y verdura,la leche va a ser mas nutricional para los bebes-le dijo-muy bien-le dijo-pero tampoco quiero que te exedas y agas mucho ejercicio-le dijo-ah y vas a estar en completo reposo…y por favor,si van a retomar su vida sexual,sean cuidadosos-lo ultimo me lo dijo a mi ,tenia que cuidarla,antes pensaba en llegar a casa y jalarla hacia la habitacion para aserla mia,pero mis planes se habian retrasado…nos dio las actas de nacimiento y nos fuimos a la casa-¿Por qué tan callado?-me dijo-pues…yo-le dije-jajjaja-se rio-que gracioso…-le dije haciendo una mueca,pare en el semaforo,estaba en rojo-solo tienes que ser cuidadoso-me dijo-eso lo dices tu-le dije,se acerco y empezo a besarme-te recuerdo que estoy conduciendo-le dije susurrando-pues detente y asi podremos hacerlo bien-me dijo-no podemos hacerlo aquí….y menos con 2 bebes en el aciento trasero-le dije-nunca lo hemos hecho en un auto…-me dijo mientras mirdisqueaba sesualmente mi cuello-me estas tentado demasiado MUSA MACEN-le dije-lo se-me dijo,duro asi un buen rato pero despues paro de besarme y llegamos a casa,Tecna y Timmy ya habian llegado-ay Anthony eres igualito a tu padre-le dijo mi madre a mi hijo-y tu Charlotte tienes la belleza de tu madre-le dijo a mi beba,llego la hora de dormir,acostamos a los bebes que cayeron rendidos y nos fuimos a nuestra habitacion,nos pusimos las piyamas y nos recostamos.

**(POV MUSA)**

El estaba completamente callado mientras veia la television de 55 pulgadas,solo cambiaba de canal,indeciso-si no te decides por un canal..¿por que no la apagas?-le dije-por que si no tendre que mirarte y creeme eso seria un suicidio-me dijo,se referia al asunto del sexo-ash-agarre el control remoto,apague el televisor y empece a besarlo-Musa….-me dijo-no,vamos a hacerlo-le dije-pero dijo el doctor…-le di un beso-oye esa es una muy bonita forma de callarme pero..-me dijo-Riven…CALLATE! Y hasme el amor!-le exigi-Lo que usted quiera señorita-me dijo con una sonrisa,me empezo a besar de nuevo-prometo ser cuidadoso…-me dijo,yo solo asenti-pero prometeme algo…-me dijo-¿si?-le dije-si te lastimo…prometeme que me lo diras al instante-me dijo,volvi a asentir,esta vez fue mas caballeroso,cuidadoso y cariñoso,antes de penetrarme se paro de un salto-yo mmm tengo lo necesario-me dijo con jadeos por esas sensaciones,abrio su cajon y saco un anticonseptivo-¿desde cuando tienes ese condon?-le dije-lo compre para nuestra luna de miel per se me olvido llevarme este y los demas-me dijo mientras nos protegia a los dos,el sabia bien que ya no queria tener mas hijos aunque la verdad,amo mucho a Charlie y Anthony,no descantaria la idea de ser madre de nuevo,lo hiso lentamente,no queria lastimarme pero despues fuimos mas salvajes…-AH!-grite yo,el placer que me rodeaba era imposiblemente delicioso,terminamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! Y DISCULPEN LA TERDANSA**


	26. Paternidad

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**26vo capi: Paternidad **

**(POV RIVEN)**

Al día siguiente, desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro….después de todo no había sido tan malo, Musa no estaba a mi lado, supuse que ya estaría desayunando, me bañe y me cambie, baje las escaleras y ella estaba poniendo el desayuno en la mesa, no había nadie más en la cocina-Hola-me dijo con una sonrisa, tenía ese tenue pero hermoso color rojo en sus mejillas-Buenos días-le dije-wow todo se ve fabuloso….-le dije-jaja gracias-me dijo-¿desde cuándo cocinas?-le dije-pues mi madre me enseño desde los 5 años-le dije, probé una tira de tocino-mmmm pues tiene una hija genial-le dije mientras la besaba, empezó a acariciar mi cara mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su cintura, de repente me soltó y subió corriendo las escaleras-¿acaso hice algo mal?-le dije-no, mi amor, no lo que pasa es que voy a ver si los bebes ya se despertaron-me dije-ah ¿quieres que vaya contigo?-le dije-no, mejor desayuna debes estar cansado-me guiño el ojo-jaja-me reí a carcajadas y me senté a comer, pues la verdad es que anoche había sido agotador…pero fue genial la sensación..-AH!-grito Musa-MUSA!-subi corriendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude,el grito provenía de la habitacion de los gemelos, entre y ella estaba de lo mas tranquila con Charlotte en los brazos-¿Qué paso?-mi pregunta sono mas como un grito-Charlie y Anthony acaban de despertar-me dijo-¿y acaso esa es una razón para gritar?-le dije-si-me dijo con su tono obvio-jaja y ¿por que?-le dije curioso-pues porque tienes que cambiarles el pañal-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-oye!-le dije con una sonrisa-es tu turno,yo se los cambie en el hospital-me dijo-ok,pero tendrás que darme un premio…-le guiñe el ojo-jaja no señor ¿no cree que fue suficiente premio lo de anoche?-me dijo-jaja lo pensare…-le dije,hice lo que me dijo y ella los alimento (yo no podia darles pecho jaja) cuando se quedaron dormidos me fui a ver television con Timmy en la sala,Musa bajo corriendo con Tecna,las dos usaban ropa deportiva,se me hiso agua la boca al ver que ella usaba unos diminutos shorts, tomo las llaves de la camioneta y se fueron hacia la salida-¿A dónde van?-dijo Timmy quitandome las palabras de la boca-gimnacio-nos dijero las dos al mismo tiempo-ok-les dijo Timmy mientras centraba su atencion otra vez en el televisor-Musa,recuerda lo que dijo el doctor,no te exedas-le dije-ok y recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor a ti,se cuidadoso…-me dijo-jajja dijo "sean" cuidadosos-le dijo-jaja ok nos vemos al rato-y salieron las dos-¿Qué es eso de "sean cuidadosos"?-me pregunto Tim-jaja pues…creo que a ti tambien te devieron decir eso-le dije-ah ya entendi-me dijo con una sonrisa-jaja si-

**(POV MUSA)**

Llegamos al gimnacio y no habia muchas personas…solo dos chicas en unas caminadoras y un chico haciendo adominales,le eseñamos a el guardia nuestras tarjetas de miembros y entramos y empezamos con las caminadoras a hacer nuestra rutina-tengo que bajar estos 6 kilos…-me dijo Tecna mientras hacia esfuerzo-jaja yo solo subi 4….es raro por que yo tube dos bebes-le dije-si,pero tu metabolismo esta acostumbrado a ser delgada por eso-me dijo-tu tambien lo eres-le dije-si pero una cosa es ser delgada y otra cosa es estar marcada-me dijo mientras veia mis brazos ligeramente marcados-jaja pilates-le dije-jaja hay que ir luego,no quiero que se me cuelge la piel-me dijo-jaja eso solo te pasa si eres vieja,pero puedes mayor y tener brazos bonitos y un adomen marcado-le dije-si…-me dijo,continuamos tres horas mas de ejercicio y nos salimos exaustas del gimnacio.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	27. La ultima pelea

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**26vo capi: La primera pelea**

**(POV MUSA)**

Abrimos la puerta y Riven seguia en sala con Timmy,ibamos a saludarlos pero sono el telefono,Riven agarro la bocina y contesto-¿hola? Si,soy yo,aja si claro ¿enserio?-dijo lo ultimo muy emocionado-si,claro que se lo dire enseguida,ok,muchisimas gracias-colgo-Musa,mi amor,buenas noticias….tenemos una sesion de fotos en MILAN! Solo tu y yo nena-me dijo,se paro de un salto y me jalo a nuestra habitacion-Riven yo…-le dije-¿Qué pasa? no te veo muy convesida de ir…-me dijo-por que no estoy convesida-le dije seria,el hiso una mueca-Musa,por dios…-dijo el-riv yo….quiero pasar tiempo con los bebes,soy madre primerisa y quiero aprender-le dije-yo tambien soy padre primeriso…pero-lo interrumpi-pero te importa un comino TUS hijos ¿verdad?-alse poco a poco la vos-¿a que te refieres? Yo AMO mis hijos-me grito-¿entonces? Sabes bien que si vamos a Milan,no podemos llevar a TUS hijos!-le respondi,realmente enojada-te recuerdo que tambien son TUS hijos! Y piensalo bien Musa Stewart,esta es una oportunidad irrepetible-me dijo,el nunca me decia "Stewart" solo me decia "Macen" pues estaba casada con el,esa era una mala señal…-No me cambies de tema Riven! Bien que quieres dejar a tus hijos recien nacidos verdad-le dije mientras hacia una salida dramatica de la habitacion-No me quieras poner un ultimatum,sabes bien que estoy de tu lado!-me dijo mientras me seguia.

**(POV RIVEN)**

Tenia los pelos de me punta,nunca en mi vida peleado con Musa-Esto no se trata de lados,Riven! Se trata de nuestros hijos!-me dijo-AH! Como sea!-me volte y agarre las llaves de la camioneta,dispuesto a salir de la casa-Riven no me des la espalda!-me dijo-Por favor dejame en paz!-le dije-No me dejes hablando sola,Soy tu esposa!-me dijo-ajala que no-susurre…me pare en seco _QUE HAS DICHO! IDIOTA _me dijo la voz de mi cabeza,mire inmediatamente a Musa,las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas,mi hermana me hecho una mirada realmente enojada y timmy me miro tristemente y nego con la cabeza-Muy bien,mmm yo…-dijo ella con la voz repentinamente vulnerable-Has elejido…-se acerco,se quito el anillo de bodas y compromiso,me los dio,despues se fue corriendo hacia nuestra habitacion y cerro de un portazo-¿Qué FUE ESO?-dijo mi madre soñolienta mientras salia de su habitacion,mi boca se abrio pero no emitio nunguna palabra-Digamos que Riven acaba de decir que no amaba a Musa-dijo Tecna-¿Qué HAS HECHO QUE?-dijo mi madre-yo…soy un estupido bastardo!-dije mientras aventaba con tanta fuerza las llaves de la camioneta que rompio un florero-disculpenme-les dije,repentinamente senti mis ojos humuedos,subi rapido la escalera y toque la puerta de nuestra habitacion-DEJAME!-me dijo con voz temblorosa-No me voy a ir..por favor dejema explicarte..-le dije-ya no hay nada que explicar..-me dijo sollozando-si,si lo hay y mcuho…-le dije,no me respondio,baje las escaleras y abri un cajon de la cocina,rebusque y encontre la llave de nuestra habitacion,subi las escaleras y abri la puerta-Musa..por favor dejame hablar-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitacion,no queria que los demas oyeran la enorme discusión-recociliacion del mundo-Muy bien,habla si quieres-me dijo con su tono de "me da igual" ensendio la TV de plasma-dame eso-apague el televisor-Riven…-me dijo irritada,como una niña de tres años a la que le prometen un caramelo y nunca se lo dan-Muy bien querida,si quieres hacerlo como un juego…pues vamos a jugar-le dije,la jale y la pegue a la pared blanca-Tienes que decirme que sientes por mi-le dije-¿Qué pregunta tan estupida y enfermiza es esa?-me dijo-limitate a respondarla por favor…-le dije-lo que siento por ti simpre va a ser lo amo-me dijo-Eso era lo que necesitaba oir-aplaste mis labios contra los de ella-Yo te amo mas que mi propia vida,espero que seas el amor de mi vida..no,mas que eso,eres mi alma gemela y te juro que si te lastimo otra vez…me alejo de ti por toda mi vida-le dije-no es necesario,Riv…te amo demasiado para dejarte ir-me dijo-gracias-la volvi a besar.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	28. Soluciones

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**27vo capi: Soluciones**

**(POV MUSA)**

**(1 semana despues)**

Las cosas entre Riven y yo se estaban enfriando,me sentia mucho mejor despues de la horrible pelea,yo solo me queria ocupar de mis niños y de mi marido…y el solo en el trabajo talvez le duele mucho alejarce de algo que hace desde niño,asi que decidi proponerle algo…entre a nuestra habitacion,el estaba sobre la cama,usando la laptop-¿ya se durmieron los niños?-me dijo con los ojos fijos en la computadora-casi muero en el intento pero si-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta,eran las 10 p.m-genial-me dijo con una sonrisa,moviendo la vista de la computadora-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte mientras me ponia la piyama-estoy pagando la hipoteca,a los empleados le casa y del hotel-me dijo-¿y conseguiste algun descuento en la hipoteca?-le pregunte mientras me lavaba los dientes-claro que si! El 20 porciento-me dijo sonriente mientras cerraba la laptop-wow tu si que eres superman-le dije con una risita-jaja bueno es tiempo de que concientas a tu superman-me dijo mientras me besaba,le respondi pues hace mucho que no lo sentia tan cerca de mi,me empezo a besar el cuello-mmm Riv queria hablarte de algo…-le dije mientras acariciaba su nuca-mmmm ¿si?-me dijo mientras desabotonaba mi blusa-yo mmm lo que pasa es que…-le dije-jaja ¿no me digas que de nuevo te embarazaste?-me dijo con una sonrisa-nooo claro que noo-le dije-¿de donde sacas esa idea loca?-le pregunte-pues me gustaria…-me dijo seductoramente-pues no señor jaja fue suficiente-le dije mientras me soltaba de se abrazo y me ponia la blusa de mi piyama otra vez-no se vale!-me dijo con una sonrisa-no,si se vale,yo queria darte una botana no toda la cocina! y aparte quiero hablarte de algo serio-le dije cruzando los brazos-¿y apoco nuestra vida sexual no importa?-me dijo-mi amor,claro que importa pero tengo que hablar contigo-le dije-uh bueno-me dijo-ash Riven…bueno hablo contigo y despues puedes tener tooodoo el sexo que quieras-le dije-EN SERIO! GRACIAS! Te escuchare detalladamente,mi vida-me dijo mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama-bueno,gracias,mira la cosa esta asi…yo me siento mal por lo que yo se que tu quieres volver a modelar y no estar todo el dia supervisando a las personas que trabajan para ti-le dije-oh mi amor se te refieres a lo del otro dia,te amo y no te voy a obligar a nada y menos si tienes que lidiar con dos hermosos bebes-me dijo,sus ojos tenian un brillo de sinceridad-bueno,la verdad aprecio eso pero a lo que me referia es que si quiero volver al modelaje-le dije-EN SERIO?-me dijo-si,pero para continuar con nuestro contrato con Calvin Klein que te recuerdo que es por los siguientes 3 años y ya hable con John y me dijo que expira en 3 semanas y podemos ir a reclamarlo y volver a ser la imagen de Calvin Klein-le dije-ok,para mi es perfecto-me dijo mientras se paraba de la cama-uf listo ya descanzo mi alma,ahora solo me queda decirte algo…-le dije-¿si?-me dijo-Te amo,Riv-le dije mientras lo abrazaba-jaja yo tambien te amo,y nunca me cansare de repetirlo y que me lo repitas-me dijo mientras me besaba,cuando me di cuenta los dos ya estabamos haciendo el amor,me encantaba sentirlo mio…solo mio.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	29. Cumpleaños numero 25

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**29vo capi: Cumpleaños número 25**

**(POV RIVEN)**

**(5 meses después)**

Desperté, deseando que no fuera ese día…mi odioso cumpleaños, que tontería no? Pero odio pensar que soy un año más viejo, pero por desgracia, si, hoy era 6 de Diciembre, cerré los ojos tratando de volver a dormir-Riven! Mi amor, ¿adivina que día es hoy?-me dijo mi mujer mientras me sacudía-ash no lo sé y créeme que no me interesa-le dije tapándome con la cobija-es tu cumpleaños!-me dijo, me descobije-que felicidad! Como el tuyo ya paso…-le dije, ella ya había cumplido 23 años en Mayo pero para mí eran los horribles 25-ash mi amor, no seas aguafiestas-me dijo-pues ni modo, la agüe la fiesta-le dije-Riven! Levántate AHORA-me dijo, cruzo sus brazos-Esta bien…-me levante-pero… ¿se podría saber que hice esta vez?-le dije-Casarte con migo ¿te arrepientes?-me dijo-claro que no jeje pero es mi cumpleaños-le dije, me acerque y bese lentamente su cuello-ahhh-suspiro lentamente-¿y si nos casamos otra vez?-le dije susurrando es su oído-jajá tu lo único que quieres es otra luna de miel-me dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de mi-tal vez…jaja-le dije, sonreí pícaramente-¿no te convenzo?-le dije mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, se volteo y empezó a acariciar mi cuello, acerco lentamente su cara hacia la mía y se paró de puntitas, me beso lentamente, con cuidado, deje que mi lengua acariciara su labio inferior delicadamente-mmmm-volvió a suspirar pero con un tono delicioso, se colgó de mi cuello.

_**(POV MUSA)**_

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dije sonriente-gracias-me devolvió la sonrisa, de repente se oyó un llanto de bebé: Charlotte-Ahora vengo…-le dije, el asintió y yo fui ver a mi bebé-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?-le dije con voz graciosa, la pequeña Charlie empezó a reír y su hermano seguía completamente dormido-Ay, Anthony…te pareces tanto a tu padre-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Charlotte empezó a llorar de nuevo-Perdón, nena jaja te pongo atención a ti, ¿Qué paso?-le pregunte, en eso se levanto su hermano, soñoliento, se rasco los ojos y se estiro, y empezó a llorar, su hermana analizo su acción y empezó a llorar con el-Riven! Es hora de involucrarte!-le grite-Ya voy!-vino corriendo, tomo a Charlotte-Bebé preciosa! ¿Qué quieres mi amor?-le pregunto él con un tono de ternura, siempre le hablaba así, decía que era yo vuelta a nacer, solo que con sus ojos, agarre a Anthony y le di un beso en la mejilla-Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu papi, bebé-le dije, él le sonrió a su padre y empezó a aplaudir, Charlie como siempre, imito a su hermano-Gracias-les dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa, ya tenían 5 meses, el tiempo vuela cuando eres madre, estaba bañando a los niños, lentamente gire y vi una foto de Riven y yo en nuestra boda….empecé a fantasear sobre ese día, el mejor día de mi vida, no me di cuenta pero el ya estaba alado de mi-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto-pues jaja nada-le sonreí-jaja está bien…¿necesitas ayuda?-me dijo-si, gracias-le dije, acabamos y los vestimos, salimos todos a desayunar, mis cuñados con su nena y con mi suegra, acabamos y sali a caminar con Riven en el parque cuando eran las 6 p.m-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte-Bien mi amor, ¿porque no abría de estarlo?-me pregunto mientras acariciaba la mano donde llevaba mi anillo de bodas-Bueno….no te noto muy feliz que digamos-le dije con una sonrisa-Lo estoy…tengo una familia maravillosa, jaja mas mi madre que me deja tener tiempo a solas contigo, dos hijos hermosos y una esposa que me da todo lo que ambiciono-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura, yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me beso enfrente del atardecer…sentía que el seguía siendo mi novio, el era todo lo que podía pedir…-Te amo-le dije mientras me recargue en su pecho a escuchar su corazón-yo también te amo…-acaricio mi cabello y ahí nos quedamos, abrazados hasta que empezó a llover.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	30. Y vivieron Felices para siempre

_**LOS PERSOÑAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**_

_**30vo cap.: Y vivieron felices para siempre**_

_**(TRES AÑOS DESPUES)**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Todo iba de maravilla, dos años de casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, mis bebes tenían dos años y medio y yo 27 años "genial" jaja pero ahora me siento completamente nuevo, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, hoy cumplía los tres años de casado con Musa, era nuestro último año en el modelaje, Tecna, mi madre y Musa estaban charlando en la sala, Tim y yo estábamos jugando _Batalla Naval _en la mesa de la cocina-A7-dijo Tim-Fallaste, D4-le dije-Rayos! Hundiste mi submarino-me dijo-jaja Acéptalo niño, soy mejor que tú en esto-le dije-Pero no se vale, has ganado 4 de 6-me dijo, los gritos de mi hermana interrumpieron nuestra conversación-MUSA! Tenemos que ir al centro comercial-le dijo, eufórica-jaja ¿Por qué?-le pregunto mi mujer, sonriente-Pues me falta ropa y necesitamos comprarle ropa a los bebes-le dijo ella-jaja que buena excusa-se paro y se me acerco-Mi amor, ¿nos llevas de compras?-me dijo con un tono irresistible-Hay mi amor, eso significa un hoyo en mi cuenta bancaria-le dije-Por favor…-puso sus ojos de perrito triste-Maldición Musa! Está bien, vámonos-le dije-Gracias, Te amo-me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sonreí-Yo me quedo aquí a cuidar a los niños-me dijo mi madre-Ok mami, pero te comprare algo genial-le dijo Tecna, salimos en la camioneta, Musa y Tecna, cuchichiando como siempre lo que iban a comprar, aparque en el estacionamiento y todos bajamos, Musa me tomo de la mano, sonriente como siempre-Entonces, Riv….¿cuántas novias tuviste? Jaja apuesto que dos-me dijo Tim, como siempre, con sus bromas del asco-Apuesto a que mi amor tuvo más novias que tu-dijo Musa y le saco la lengua a Tim de manera infantil, sonreí y acaricie su mano-Esta noche tu y yo en _The hills _a las ocho_-_le susurre al oído, era un restaurante-hotel de cinco estrellas, la llevaría ahí para nuestro aniversario, llegamos a la entrada y como siempre ellas entraron corriendo a ver todo lo que estaba en oferta y los aparadores, pasamos por _Calvin Klein _y había un poster gigante de nosotros dos, en blanco y negro, los dos en jeans, abrazados, un tipo que estaba con su novia nos señalo, sabían que éramos nosotros los del cartel, entramos a la tienda-Disculpe, quiero ver los tipos de _bóxers _que tiene- ¿Qué? ¿MI esposa estaba a punto de comprarme ropa interior? Genial, no pude evitar poner me colorado, pasamos por _Dolge & Gabanna, Louis Vouitton, Chanel, Oscar de la Renta, Herve Leger _y muchas marcas reconocidas, acabamos y regresamos a casa, me puse a mirar televisión, cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj, deseando que este fuera más rápido, llego la hora esperada y yo ya estaba usando el traje, ella bajo por las escaleras y usaba un vestido negro, se veía realmente sexy, nunca la había visto así-¿Está usted lista, señorita?-le pregunte con una expresión divertida-Claro que si, caballero-me dijo con una sonrisa, subimos a la camioneta y llegamos, comimos y hablamos, de cuanto la amaba, la bese demasiado, ella es mi droga, subimos a la habitación que había rentado y obviamente nos entregamos al amor-Riven…tengo que darte una noticia-me dijo, recargada en mi pecho-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte, tomo mi mano y la poso sobre su vientre…-Musa estas…-le dije emocionado-Estoy embarazada-me dijo sonriente, debo admitir que los últimos meses no nos habíamos protegido cuando tuvimos sexo, pero un hijo de ella es completamente una bendición-Por Dios! Me haces el hombre mas feliz de la faz de la tierra-volvi a besarla y acaricie su vientre…todo esta bien, con ella a mi lado, era invensible.

_**AWWW LES JURO QUE CON ESTE LLORE, MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ACABADA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO "MI AMOR Y MI PASION" DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**_


End file.
